Recueil: La vie à six
by MissSwizz
Summary: La vie d'Echizen Ryoma gravite majoritairement autour du tennis mais dans l'équation s'ajoute cinq personnes qui prennent une place prépondérante dans son existence. Ryoma x OT6
1. Amour

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Konomi-sensei ^^

 **Note de l'auteur:** Konnichiwa minna-san ! Puisque c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur ce fandom, j'espère que vous allez me réserver un chaleureux accueil! Cette sorte de recueils va être composé de petites histoires centré surtout sur Echizen Ryoma. J'aime bien l'idée aussi qu'il soit impliqué dans une relation avec Fuji/Tezuka/Sanada/Atobe et Yukimura car depuis que j'ai lu des fics anglaises dessus, je me suis dit que j'allais essayer =)

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme deux aimants s'attirant. Victimes d'un puissant magnétisme. Volonté inexistante.

Ils avaient reproduit le même schéma.

Contre cette _maudite_ attraction, ils s'étaient retrouvés sous son joug, piégés.

Tous les cinq.

Cette vertigineuse force de source mystérieuse, les avaient réduits à un état d'impuissance, de faiblesse. Démunis face à lui, condamnés à demeurer éternellement sous son emprise.

Goûtant ainsi à la traîtrise de leur corps entier, leurs sens avaient largement contribué à leur perte en commençant par _ces yeux déloyaux_.

Première rencontre décisive. Aucune échappatoire possible.

L'anodine action permit à leur sort d'être définitivement scellé. Sans en mesurer les conséquences, leurs regards s'étaient posés sur l'innocente silhouette, caressant et retraçant les contours de l'être offert impunément à leur vue. A jamais.

Le piège s'était refermé sur eux. Entravés dans une douce toile aux abords inoffensive mais destructrice par bien des égards. Les cinq n'étaient plus maîtres de leur destinée.

Ils étaient donc devenus des victimes.

Consciencieusement écrite au fer rouge, leur défaite avait été prévisible. Avant même de livrer bataille, ils avaient été vaincus. Privés chacun à leur tour de leur tranquillité d'esprit, enchaînés à lui sans que la réciprocité ne soit toutefois établie, leur nombre n'avait pas fait de différence. Partageant la même expérience, tombant l'un après l'autre sous le pouvoir absolu qu'il détenait sur eux.

 _Cinq contre un._

En plongeant dans les orbes dorées, ils furent des prisonniers. Pas seulement par leurs corps, enveloppes charnelles qui ne leur appartenaient déjà plus mais aussi leurs esprits, qui à leur tour, se dérobèrent à leur contrôle.

Pensées tendres à foison et myriade d'émotions jusque là inconnues provoquées par sa vue, son contact, les rendant encore plus étrangers avec eux-mêmes. Effets ravageurs à la fois déroutant, inquiétant...

...et étrangement, en même temps, plaisant et vivifiant par tout ce qu'ils faisaient naître. Que d'ambiguïtés.

Dépossédés d'eux-mêmes, leurs cœurs honteusement dérobés. Seule persistait cette certitude ancrée au fond d'eux et la résurgence de ce sentiment en résonance avec _son nom._

Exquise mélodie à leur ouïe.

Gigantesque brasier dans leurs cœurs.

Rai de lumière éclairant leurs sombres chemins.

La lutte contre lui et contre eux-mêmes s'était finalement achevée. La force exercée avait été si forte et la mémoire, véritable traîtresse, s'était retournée contre leur hôte. Ils avaient perdu, leurs futiles résistances envolées après ce duel dans ce lieu symbolique.

Le souvenir de lui, debout, au profil provocateur, défiant, n'avait fait que précipiter leur chute. L'attraction avait atteint son paroxysme. Au point même de leur couper momentanément le souffle. L'amplitude des sentiments jaillissant à ce moment précis n'avaient rien eu de comparable à ce qu'ils avaient vécu au cours de leur vie.

Abaissée de rideaux après une image de lui qui ne cessait de les tourmenter. Suave folie.

Désir grandissant.

Flammes dévorantes de la passion.

Il était celui qui avait donné un sens à leurs mornes existences et veiller à combler leur manque originel. Un ange.

Mais il était aussi le démon.

Chamboulant leurs vies, alimentant et ravivant leurs troubles par sa présence. Il avait osé créer le besoin lancinant que leurs poitrines subissaient par son absence, engendrant frustration et excitation insolite. Insaisissable et hors de leurs portées, ils étaient ses esclaves.

* * *

 **Vos impressions ?**


	2. Déserteur

**Disclaimer:** La propriété de ces personnages ne m'appartient pas.

~ Et voici le deuxième ! Bon week-end à tous (moi pour ma part, je vais le passer blottie sous ma couette, l'ordi sur les genoux ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

" _Ooooh, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien là, il avait vraiment débusqué le coin parfait_... "

Il était étendu de tout son soûl sur ce tapis verdoyant avec comme office de parasol, un superbe vieux chêne qui lui procurait une part d'ombre tant recherché par ce temps. Les cerisiers en floraison n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, l'été ayant rapidement repris ses droits, entraînant dans son sillage la promesse de journées lumineuses et chaudes.

 _Trop chaudes tout de même_ , releva Ryoma, les narines dilatées, humant l'air sec et brûlant. La température avoisinait les 35°C et le nombre de personnes présents autour du complexe sportif était en constante augmentation. Chose que Ryoma ne comprenait pas car cette météo devait les terrasser tous. Il en arriva tout bonnement à faire une constatation qui expliquerait leur attitude: soit ils étaient habitués à errer sous un soleil de plomb considérant cela comme une journée normale, soit ils marchaient dehors inconsciemment, le malaise les guettant.

Rester à se faire cramer la face relevait de la pure bétise et à son avis, équivalait à un allé simple pour un suicide assuré. Mort par déshydratation. Sort qui leur était réservé à eux aussi.

Ces fous.

La casquette toujours vissée à la tête avec une tendance à glisser vers l'arrière, l'adolescent allongé leva les yeux en hauteur et tenta d'apercevoir un bout de ce qu'il appelait "sa mer aérienne" à travers les innombrables feuilles et branches ramifiés. Un léger sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il réussit à dénicher un espace où apparaissait un éclatant ciel azuré.

Sérénité. Accalmie de courte durée.

Un rayon de soleil le prit brusquement pour cible l'obligeant à détourner le regard. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être ébloui, merci bien! L'impression d'être asphyxié par la lourdeur de l'air lui suffisait. _Cette torride après-midi était vraiment la pire de tous_ , pensa Ryoma, une moue dégoûtée aux lèvres.

Sa tête roula doucement du côté gauche. En contrebas, plusieurs courts de tennis étaient occupés par une foule d'adolescents. Ryoma observa les deux joueurs qui se livraient un match acharné. Il était trop loin pour savoir s'ils appartenaient à une équipe de sa connaissance mais ils avaient du courage pour jouer dans ces conditions. Lui-même mordu de tennis n'aurait pas pu.

De la pure inconscience et un suicide à la clé, comme il le disait. C'était des fous.

Le proclamé prince du tennis, Echizen Ryoma qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire bouffer la poussière à ses adversaires lors d'un match était actuellement aux abonnés absents pour cette rencontre amicale d'envergure pourtant nationale. Les célèbres écoles comme Rikkaidai, Hyotei ou Seigaku étaient de la partie. Une raison de plus pour participer.

Mais un élément avait été oublié dans l'équation. Cette chaleur absolument insupportable qui n'en finissait pas. Dès qu'il avait pointé le nez dehors, une certaine langueur s'était perfidement propagé à l'intérieur de son corps et son état était devenu de plus de plus léthargique, conséquence directe de la température beaucoup trop élevée.

Ryoma s'adonnait donc à l'une de ses activités préférées. La sieste.

Economisant ainsi son énergie, il évitait le risque de surchauffer et surtout il n'aurait pas à faire face à la mère-poule de Seigaku. Ni à son buchou. Ou à Sanada-sempai pour avoir récolté une chair cramoisie.

Epaule contre épaule, Yukimura et Fuji remontèrent la petite pente en direction des lavabos dans la perspective de se désaltérer et de remplir les quelques gourdes de leur équipe respective. Discutant tous les deux, ils foulèrent le gazon jauni avant de piler net.

Ils découvrirent avec stupeur leur fugueur qu'ils avaient cherché depuis des heures. Le capitaine de Hyotei en avait même perdu la voix à force de s'égosiller. Quel culot, franchement celui-là ! Dormir tranquillement à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux alors qu'ils le croyaient planqué dans un endroit vide de monde.

Les deux sadiques s'échangèrent un regard entendu avant de s'approcher sans bruit. Mais toute mesquinerie quitta leurs esprits à la vue de leur magnifique compagnon. Fuji regretta amèrement son appareil photo car le cliché aurait été inestimable. Les yeux violets semblèrent plus étincelants qu'à l'accoutumée et Fuji pressa la main de son compère.

Ils se comprenaient. Pas besoin de mots. Juste deux regards couvant le jeune joueur parti dans le monde des rêves.

Et un surplus de chaleur aussi.

* * *

 **See you later...**


	3. Besoin

~ Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à vous ;)

* * *

Indifférent à tous ces individus qui le frôlèrent sur leur passage, Ryoma ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Ignorant les deux lycéennes en jupe courte qui le dépassèrent rapidement. De même que le vieillard qui lui fonça dessus et qui bifurqua à la dernière seconde. Il ne s'intéressa pas davantage à l'équipe grouillante qui passa à côté de lui. Ni aux enfants curieux qui le pointaient du doigt.

Même les braillements discontinus provenant de fan-girls déchaînées ne le sortirent de sa transe. Ses yeux continuèrent à fixer la paume ouverte de sa main.

Encore choqué par cette récente découverte.

Farfouillant dans les poches de son short, il plongea fébrilement dedans et racla soigneusement les fonds de tissu.

Rien. Nada.

Ryoma releva la tête et son regard désespéré balaya les alentours. A coté des fourrées, il le repéra presque automatiquement et un son plaintif fit vibrer sa pomme d'Adam. Son emplacement n'avait pas changé. Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il disparaisse de sa vue pour ne pas souffrir davantage.

Ses poings se serrèrent. C'était insupportable alors qu'il était si près de lui, il était dans l'incapacité d'une avoir une en sa possession. Quel gâchis, alors qu'en face le morveux la tenait fermement dans sa poigne et en gaspillait la moitié !

Du coin de l'œil, il le lorgna une dernière fois. Ses poumons se gonflèrent d'air et un long soupir s'échappa hors de sa bouche. Il le nargua ce _salaud_ , le tentant par son attrait satanique. Oui, il ne pouvait pas s'en offrir mais il pouvait toujours essayer de s'en procurer autrement. Sans sa protection, ce truc n'était rien. Cela ne devait pas être si solide.

N'y avait-il pas un de ces délinquants dans les parages qui tapait sur tout à leur passage juste pour se défouler et donc qui pourrait par la même occasion la fracasser ? _Comme lui...le_ _joueur de Yamabuki,..._ _Aku-machin...comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... Aku...Akut...Akutsu,_ se rappela t-il. _Il conviendrait bien pour ce job. Il lui cognait dessus, lui filait un coup de main sans le savoir et hop, le tour était joué !_

 _Hum, mauvaise idée._ Ryoma secoua négativement la tête. _C'était un plan plutôt foireux._

Son visage se revêtit soudainement d'un air déterminé. Hors de question pour lui d'attendre la fin de l'après-midi, il devait trouver un moyen pour l'obtenir. Coûte que coûte.

Une vague particulièrement puissante de clameur s'éleva des courts. Un rictus apparut à ses lèvres.

 _Sa solution_ , il l'avait.

Ryoma se dirigea vers la source de l'infernal boucan. Les oreilles aussitôt agressés par le bruit détonnant d'une foule dopée à l'adrénaline, il se fraya un chemin, baissant la visière de sa casquette. Il évita habilement les supporters et les joueurs survoltés tout en scrutant les visages à la recherche de personnes familières. Son équipe de préférence.

Après plusieurs pas, entouré par différents joueurs qu'il voyait pour la première fois, il finit par longer les grillages, las dans sa recherche. Il tomba enfin nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un, ou plutôt une équipe qu'il connaissait.

 _Hyotei._

Le roi des singes et sa cour au complet. Il exhala un soupir de soulagement malgré lui, bien qu'il se força à ne pas tourner les talons. La démarche assurée, il traversa les derniers mètres, un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres. Pour une fois qu' _il_ allait servir à quelque chose.

"Tiens, ne serait-ce pas Echizen par hasard ?" l'accueillit Atobe de sa voix traînante. Les autres têtes pivotèrent dans sa direction."Tu n'es pas avec Tezuka et les autres ? Te serais-tu perdu ?" rajouta t-il, narquois. "Pauvre bébé"

 _Bâtard_.

Ryoma refréna l'envie de rétorquer mais ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents. Faisant abstraction des regards amusés des autres membres debout à ses côtés, il planta ses orbes dorées dans ceux de la diva.

Atobe leva élégamment un sourcil. Le gamin se tenait devant lui avec un visage sérieux. Trop sérieux pour le coup. Et son attitude était étrange. Il aurait déjà dû l'insulter comme à son habitude.

Le dit gamin s'éclaircit la gorge et releva le menton "J'ai besoin de quelque chose", annonça t-il, provoquant un air interrogatif sur toutes les faces. "Ma santé est en jeu, roi des singes !"

Incompréhension totale de la part des joueurs et grosse déception pour Atobe après cette déclaration. Lui qui avait espéré que le gosse s'était déplacé juste pour le voir...

Alors que le reste de son équipe conserva une expression décontenancée en observant le plus jeune, Atobe perdit néanmoins son air arrogant et ses traits faciaux se contractèrent imperceptiblement. Sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers, il attrapa avec force les épaules d'Echizen. "Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?" s'inquiéta t-il. "Tu es blessé ?"

 _Envolée l'attitude de diva_ , remarquèrent avec ironie les membres présents. Leur capitaine n'avait même pas utilisé "ore-sama" et s'agiter de cette manière ne lui ressemblait guère. Echizen était bien le seul à l'affecter de cette façon.

Ryoma fronça les sourcils et se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule "C'est quoi ton problème, roi des singes ?" fit-il agacé. " Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé mais je veux juste 100 yen, prête-les moi !"

"HUH ?!"

Yeux écarquillés pour tous les joueurs de Hyotei. Et un Echizen qui s'impatientait. "File-moi 100 yen" ,répéta t-il.

Remis de leur surprise, l'annonce déclencha des ricanements, des regards désabusés et une mine déconfite pour l'aristocrate.

Le môme ne changerait jamais. Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu de sa part ? D'abord, il venait l'aborder seulement parce qu'il avait besoin d'un truc, donc par pur intérêt. Et là, il apprenait finalement que c'était pour de l'argent. Pour 100 yen. 100 misérables yen.

La colère grondant au fond de lui, Atobe préféra se laisser gagner par le soulagement. Tout compte fait, _son_ gamin n'avait aucun ennui de santé, c'était le plus important et les yeux dorées scintillaient d'un tel espoir qu'il ne se sentit pas d'humeur à lui refuser sa demande incongrue. Si cela lui faisait plaisir...

Et puis le visage plein d'attente d'Echizen était si mignon. "Kabaji" appela t-il, entraînant le rire silencieux de son vice-capitaine. La faiblesse d'Atobe était bien le gosse constata-il en le voyant accéder à sa requête. Il fut frappé ensuite par l'absurdité de la scène passée après qu'Echizen ait détalé rapidement. Une question le turlupinait cependant.

" Et ils vont lui servir à quoi ces 100 yen ?"

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé ?**


	4. Vestiaire

~ Un autre écrit que je poste en espérant que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Débarrassé enfin de la sueur, une odeur boisée émanait de son corps fraîchement lavé.

Ryoma drapa la serviette bleue autour de ses hanches et dégagea une mèche mouillée collée devant ses yeux.

Les douches étaient vides et le clapotis des dernières gouttes d'eau tombant sur le carrelage trouvèrent écho dans le silence. Ryoma ferma les yeux, le coin des lèvres légèrement plissé.

Ce bruit rythmique qui se répercutait était dans un sens apaisant. Après les rires tonitruants de Momo-senpai et les câlins tentaculaires de Kikumaru-senpai qu'il avait dû se coltiner pendant l'entraînement, un retour au calme ne pouvait que lui procurer du bien.

Les pieds nus, il retourna dans les vestiaires en quête de s'habiller, les muscles détendus. Une rapide inspection lui apprit que la pièce était vide aussi.

Dieu soit loué. Il ne se taperait pas un Momo-senpai dans les pattes. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise en soi puisqu'il savait d'avance qu'un buffet à volonté l'attendait. Il avait dû décamper aussitôt et à l'heure actuelle être entrain de faire la queue, la bave aux lèvres tel un chien affamé.

L'image le fit rire moqueusement. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Momo-senpai était un goinfre, engloutissant des tonnes de bouffe et prêt à tout pour récolter de la nourriture gratuite. Il devrait essayer de lui proposer la prochaine fois un hamburger contre l'exécution de la danse des canards pour vérifier son hypothèse.

Frissonnant violemment, Ryoma récupéra son tee-shirt sur le banc et voulut l'enfiler sur son corps refroidi lorsque son épiderme se couvrit cette fois-ci par d'incontrôlables picotements. Le froid n'était pas la cause de cette réaction, il pouvait l'affirmer.

Et surtout il connaissait _cette_ sensation.

Son corps l'avait maintes fois expérimenté, frémissant de cette manière uniquement avec des personnes spécifiques dont le nombre se comptait sur les doigts de la main.

Un mauvais pressentiment le guetta.

Qui se confirma en découvrant Fuji-senpai, nonchalamment accoudé au mur, un air mutin accroché sur ses traits efféminés.

Et lorsqu'il lui adressa un large sourire qui lui fit craindre le pire, une ribambelle de nouveaux frissons se déchargèrent dans le bas de son dos. Emprisonné par les orbes électriques, Ryoma prit note que Fuji-senpai n'avait pas abaissé une seule fois ses paupières au cours de la journée. Ses yeux ne s'étaient jamais fermés.

 _Alors ce n'était pas qu'une impression_ , conclut Ryoma qui se remémora toutes les fois où son sixième sens avait perçu qu'on le déshabillait constamment du regard. _C'était lui_. Lors de la session d'évaluation, il n'avait cessé d'être déstabilisé, déconcentré par ces yeux qui lui brûlaient la peau, loupant lamentablement le test. _L'enfoiré_.

Le petit prince sentit la gêne s'installer face à la situation présente. Il était presque à poil à côté d'un Fuji-senpai pervers et sadique à ses heures perdues sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que son cerveau dérangé allait manigancer. Un danger planait au-dessus de sa tête.

Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que le génie le voyait dénudé, son malaise grimpa en flèche. Et quand le regard de ce dernier se bloqua sur la partie cachée par la serviette, Ryoma s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. "Qu'y a-t-il, Fuji-senpai ?" demanda t-il, le visage impénétrable.

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'agrandit et Ryoma se fustigea mentalement. Le génie avait remarqué son malaise. _Génial._ Il s'empêcha in-extrémis de plaquer son tee-shirt sur sa figure afin de dissimuler la coloration naissante de ses pommettes.

Fuji décroisa ses bras et marcha vers son casier, furetant de droite à gauche. "Mmmh, il m'a semblé que j'avais _peut-être_ fait tombé mon stylo par ici puisque je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus ! Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus", susurra t-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Ryoma.

Qui se braqua immédiatement, l'air farouche. Fuji ravala son rire ironique. Son Ryo-chan était trop adorable. Il leva ses deux paumes en signe de paix.

"Zen, je ne vais pas t'attaquer ! Et puis tu pourrais commencer à m'appeler Syusuke, Ryo-chan. Nous sommes que tous les deux", ajouta t-il dans une moue contrite. Avec un timbre plus chaud, il souffla, un brin séducteur, le buste penché. "Nous sommes assez proches pour nous le permettre, non ? Mais si tu crois qu'il faut que l'on devienne plus intime et passer à l'étape supérieure..."

Ryoma s'étouffa dans sa salive et détourna vivement la tête, rouge d'embarras. Le faible éclairage ombragea son profil, soulignant ainsi la longueur des cils sur la surface opaline. Fuji tressaillit, le cœur chaviré par la fragilité bouleversante que lui exposait Echizen.

 _So pretty._

 _CLIC. CLIC._

Il ne se rappela pas avoir empoigné son appareil, ni de son doigt qui avait actionné le déclencheur. Or le clic prouva ses actions passées. A travers l'objectif, _une merveille_ avait été immortalisée.

Le bruit eut aussi le mérite de dissiper toute la gêne d'Echizen. Confus, ce dernier se décomposa, ses yeux voyageant ensuite de l'appareil au rictus satisfait du génie.

Il avait osé.

Fuji-senpai avait pris une photo de lui. Un cliché sur lequel il ne portait qu'une serviette.

Serviette qui avait glissé de plusieurs centimètres remarqua t-il en la replaçant sur l'ossature de ses hanches. "Espèce...de...de...pervers" éructa furieusement Ryoma. "Efface-la de suite ! Maintenant !"

Il se heurta à une expression de pur machiavélisme. Fuji se lécha les lèvres. "Saa, c'est un vieux appareil, il faut que tu attendes que je la développe Ryo-chan si tu la veux ! Je ne sais même pas si en plus elle est réussie, la photo peut être floue ou mal cadrée !" Le prince plissa les yeux de colère "Donne-moi les négatifs alors ", exigea t-il.

Fuji lui répondit par un autre sourire et se tapota la lèvre supérieure. "Mmmmh, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais les donner à quelqu'un. Tu comprends, c'est un bien précieux pour moi mais..." Il s'interrompit, faisant bouillir de rage Ryoma. "Mais je peux m'arranger pour les détruire. Si j'ai droit à une compensation de la part de mon aimé, je pourrais être d'accord." finit-il en lui décochant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

 _Négocier...c'était plutôt du chantage_ , s'insurgea Ryoma au fond de lui. Quel sale profiteur celui-là ! User d'un tel moyen afin qu'il soit à sa merci était franchement dégueulasse. Mais quel choix avait-il ? Risquer la diffusion de la photo au sein de l'école ne le préoccupait guère mais et s'il décidait de distribuer une copie à ses fans girls ? Cela deviendrait vite problématique.

"Tu veux quoi ?" dit Ryoma d'un ton mauvais, chiffonnant son maillot entre ses doigts. Les prunelles océaniques brillèrent sombrement. Echizen Ryoma était à lui. L'esprit en ébullition, des centaines de fantaisies l'inondaient de toute part si bien qu'une brute excitation traversa toutes les veines de son corps. Fuji s'exhorta néanmoins à adopter un visage neutre pour ne pas effaroucher son chaton. Il se rapprocha doucement, le bras tendu. "J'aimerais beaucoup que-"

"BURNING", cria Kawamura en ouvrant la porte. Fuji s'immobilisa, s'arrachant aux prunelles noisettes. En retrait, Oishi flanqué d'un deuxième année affichèrent leur surprise en constatant qu'il restait du monde. Rétractant son bras, Fuji tordit sa bouche en un sourire amical factice.

Ryoma entendit un "tch" avant que Fuji-senpai ne démarre une conversation avec ses camarades.

Sauvé. De justesse.

* * *

 **See you soon...**


	5. Chasse

A droite.

Non, une embuscade était plus que probable. Il crut entendre la voix d'Inui-senpai lui souffler qu'il y avait quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent de chance pour que sa pire crainte devienne réalité ! De la pointe des pieds, le jeune prodige se coula jusqu'à l'intersection, le dos rasant le mur.

Haletant sans bruit, Ryoma avala nerveusement sa salive, attentif aux moindres sons. Son corps, couvert de sueur froide semblait être à bout, on le coursait depuis si longtemps que son endurance s'amoindrissait.

Ces envoyées du diable voulaient vraiment sa peau ! Dire qu'on les qualifiait à tort de fragiles et douces, c'était le monde à l'envers ! Il réprima un sursaut lorsqu'une semelle crissa sur le sol à quelques mètres de sa position. Apeuré, Ryoma recula progressivement, le sang lui battant les tempes et la cage thoracique se soulevant à un rythme effréné. Il devait faire marche arrière, le risque de tomber entre leurs griffes était trop grand.

Les yeux noisettes captèrent l'ombre grandissante sur le mur de l'embranchement et après un rapide calcul, il conclut qu'elles allaient lui couper la route dans les secondes à venir. Il n'avait pas le choix, fuir par les escaliers restait la meilleure solution même s'il y avait des chances pour qu'il se retrouve acculé et qu'un autre groupe le coince en bas. Bien renseignées sur ses cachettes, le toit avait été le premier endroit pris d'assaut.

De sa poche, une musique sonore s'éleva et Ryoma se pétrifia d'effroi, l'horreur se peignant sur son visage. _Il était fichu._ Son instinct, heureusement pris le relais pour lui assurer sa propre conservation et s'évertua à lui sauver la mise. Il sprinta, la peur au ventre et dévala les marches, aérien, ses pieds survolant presque ces dernières en jetant de réguliers coups d'œil par delà ses épaules.

Il consentit à ralentir lorsqu'il observa que personne ne le poursuivait et finit par atteindre le rez-de-chaussée en un seul morceau. De son regard, il ratissa le périmètre du long couloir, la respiration rapide, aux aguets.

La charnière d'une porte grinça et sans réfléchir, Ryoma se propulsa sur la première poignée qu'il abaissa. Il courut se mettre à l'abri dans l'un des cabinets, tournant le verrou qui lui permit de se rassurer. Il était pour l'instant en sécurité. Elles ne pouvaient pas entrer dans les toilettes des hommes, quoique elles auraient peut-être le cran d'investir les lieux puisqu'elles étaient si imprévisibles.

Sortant d'une main tremblante son téléphone de sa veste, il grimaça à l'écran. Le mode vibreur avait été désactivé. Son crétin de père avait dû modifier les paramètres pendant qu'il était occupé. En le maudissant, la mâchoire serrée et des scénarios de vengeance plein le crâne, il tritura les touches afin de connaître l'auteur du message qui l'avait presque condamné. Lui aussi méritait une correction !

Les prunelles brillantes d'un éclat sauvage, il relut le message. _Je suis en route pour ton école sale gamin. Mitsu et Syu sont au courant. Atobe._ "Oh ?" Ses yeux bloquèrent sur le nom. "Il me fait l'honneur de me prévenir de sa petite visite ? Trop gentil de sa part !" cracha Ryoma, le nez retroussé.

L'air autour de lui se densifia et des ondes meurtrières chargèrent l'atmosphère. Ses ongles s'ancrèrent dans sa chair, les phalanges blanchies. Ça ne suffisait pas qu'il l'envoie à la mort, il fallait en plus qu'il soit le dernier informé ?

Et soudain, un bref ricanement à faire froid dans le dos explosa dans la pièce.

Le pouls du prince se régula et une sorte d'allégresse s'imposa à lui. Atobe était le roi des singes mais il devait reconnaître que c'était l'appât idéal pour le décharger de ces furies. Elles allaient s'agglutiner autour de lui comme des abeilles avec un pot de miel s'il n'était question que de physique et de charisme.

Entrebâillant la porte, il chercha à savoir si la voie était dégagée. Rien à signaler, le hall n'était qu'à une quinzaine de mètres. Seulement quinze mètres à franchir mais totalement à découvert cela dit. Les doigts moites, les battements de son cœur l'accompagnait, pulsant aléatoirement dans son conduit auditif.

Ryoma fut soulagé de voir les casiers à chaussures. La sortie était toute proche. Il ouvrit le compartiment rectangulaire et des boîtes, des lettres et des paquets déformés se déversèrent sur le vieux parquet. Ryoma eut un tic nerveux, prit sans hésitation ses baskets et courut vers la cour.

Il ne fut nullement préparé à la scène qui suivit. Totalement sous son charme, un bon nombre de filles encerclait Atobe, minaudant d'un air amourachée sur leurs minois maquillés et Ryoma gloussa en voyant une brune s'adonner à une gymnastique de ses lèvres et une autre qui se cambrait afin de mettre en avant son décolleté généreux. L'entrée remarquable du roi des singes avait fait sensation dans les rangs mais n'était-ce pas normal quand une luxurieuse limousine vous déposait au portail ?

 _Pathétique. Mais elles restaient au moins à distance,_ se rendit compte l'adolescent, amer. Elles ne se jetaient sur lui, ne lui arrachaient pas le bras et ne tentaient pas de lui voler un baiser.

Pas comme avec lui. Quelle était donc la différence entre eux ? Était-ce parce que _monsieur_ possédait son propre garde du corps, le colosse basané qui les dissuadait de le toucher ? Les gloussements reprirent de plus belle quand Atobe se passa la main dans les cheveux et daigna à leur accorder un regard qui les laissa en émoi. "Kyaaa, trop beau !"pinailla une fille. "Regarde par là, mon prince, kyaaa !" hurla une autre. "Kidnappe-moi !"

 _Humph, bien fait_ , rigola Ryoma avant d'apercevoir par mégarde, son capitaine et Fuji-senpai en proie eux aussi à une multitude de filles qui leur déclaraient leur flamme. Si Fuji-senpai les congratulait d'un sourire sans pour autant prendre les boîtes offertes, Tezuka demeurait stoïque, attendant qu'elles libèrent le passage.

 _Son buchou était si cool,_ se targua Ryoma, les yeux empreints d'un regain de respect. Imperturbable même avec des harpies aux alentours, chapeau ! Profitant de l'opportunité, il se faufila sur le côté et emprunta l'allée afin de rejoindre l'autre sortie interdite aux élèves.

En tournant, il se prit en plein fouet un obstacle dure et chaude qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Deux mains calleuses le stabilisèrent et le tinrent délicatement. La voix grave l'électrisa. "Pardon mais vous...- Ryo-...Echizen ?"

Surpris, le prince dévisagea stupidement le vice-capitaine de Rikkaidai. Rêvait-il ? Pourquoi diable Sanada-senpai se trouvait à Seigaku ?

"Echizen", l'appela Sanada, les prunelles obscurcies par l'inquiétude en remarquant que son jeune compagnon était nettement plus agité que d'habitude et que ses yeux papillonnaient d'un point à l'autre. Couvait-il une maladie ? Se demanda t-il en voyant les auréoles de transpiration sur la chemise blanche. Avait-il de la fièvre ?

Alors que ses muscles s'étaient décrispés après cette rencontre fortuite, Ryoma gémit de désespoir. Sur la pelouse, des filles de grade supérieur se levaient. "Par là !" dit-il en embarquant Sanada à l'écart pour se planquer derrière son dos. "Qu'est... ? Que fais-tu ?" réagit le grand brun sidéré par son changement de comportement.

"Chut !" mima Ryoma, un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Elles viennent par là ! Fais comme si je n'étais pas ici ! Tu ne me connais pas si elles veulent savoir, ok ?", le pressa t-il. Sanada fronça les sourcils au ton d'Echizen et à son air complètement paniqué. Où était donc le môme téméraire et effronté qui l'avait conquis ? Ses réflexions furent coupées par les poings du prince qui agrippèrent fermement les pans de sa veste.

Sanada ne put empêcher le léger rougissement de venir parsemer ses joues. Le petit joueur était trognon lorsqu'il quémandait ainsi sa protection, si différent de son attitude fier et indifférent. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

La lueur affectueuse et le micro-sourire passèrent profondément inaperçu au paquet de filles qui marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, puis décampèrent en croisant les deux orbes sévères. Ryoma l'enlaçait encore.


	6. Randonnée

~ La suite ;)

* * *

Des arbres à perte de vue. Des troncs noueux, des sentiers escarpés et caillouteux. Des collines de bonne envergure se dressant à l'arrière-plan.

Cadre idyllique pour tout amoureux de la nature.

Cauchemar éveillé pour la plupart des joueurs en pleine contemplation des lieux.

"Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?" déclara Atobe d'un ton où perçait une fierté évidente. Face à un public qui le fixait éberlué et pour la moitié, carrément horrifié, il ouvrit les bras d'un geste théâtrale. "Ces terres appartiennent à la famille d'Ore-sama depuis des générations et en temps normal, les gens du peuple ont l'interdiction formelle de venir empiéter sur mon territoire ! Mais dans mon extrême bonté, je vous donne exceptionnellement ma permission d'y entrer ! Ne suis-je donc pas généreux, aah ?"

Son vice-capitaine échangea un regard éloquent avec ses coéquipiers envers la mise en scène et l'auto-suffisance dont Atobe les avait habitués. _Eh. Si typique de_ _lui_ , commenta Oishitari.

Cela lui arracha même un sourire avant qu'il ne tombe sur le visage de Jiro qui ronflait paisiblement pour que ses épaules ne se baissent de dépit. Remontant de l'index ses lunettes, il songea que c'était la troisième fois déjà qu'il le soustrayait du monde des songes.

L'idée d'organiser un entraînement en commun entre écoles avait paru aux premiers abords, prometteuse et terriblement excitante alors comment la situation avait-elle pu autant dégénérer ? Partir dès l'aube en excursion au beau milieu des montagnes dans l'optique de faire une longue randonnée ne correspondait hélas _pas tout à fait_ à ses plans. Et un week-end par-dessus le marché.

 _Fudomine était intelligente_ , reconnaissait volontiers Oishitari. Elle avait su tirer son épingle du jeu, refusant poliment l'invitation sans froisser les capitaines avec sans doute une excuse crédible. Oh, ils avaient essuyé d'autres désistements et le bilan était là; seules trois équipes dont la sienne incluse se tenaient à l'orée de cette forêt, livrées à eux-mêmes sitôt descendus des bus. Il avait pourtant bien mieux à faire un samedi matin et si ce n'était pas un ordre de son capitaine, il aurait depuis longtemps filé.

Les mines hagardes et les yeux bouffis par le sommeil des membres de toutes équipes confondues sauf exceptions, résumaient bien cette pensée. L'enthousiasme n'était pas au rendez-vous. Ni l'envie. Jiro bailla ouvertement et Oishitari préféra diriger son attention sur ceux qui n'abordaient pas la même tête que le dormeur de leur équipe en train de repiquer du nez.

Le profil taciturne de Tezuka apparut alors devant ses yeux. Les bras croisés, ce dernier dardait de son regard sévère les titulaires de son équipe qui faisaient pitié à voir, épargnant un Fuji souriant et très frais, semblait-il. Il sanctionnait ostensiblement le manque fragrant de motivation que ses joueurs montraient. _Les pauvres._

Echizen était le pire. Adossé contre les écorces rugueuses, ses yeux restaient difficilement ouverts, s'obligeant ainsi à devoir cligner des paupières toutes les deux secondes. Débraillé, casquette absente et sweat pendouillant d'un côté, les brumes du sommeil n'avaient pas déserté de son esprit. Allait-il pouvoir traverser correctement la forêt et escalader les rochers dans son état ?

En terminant son inspection par les anciens champions, il eut droit à une brochette de joueurs pas plus emballés que les autres et un Sanada qui les maintenait sous son étroit commandement, refusant le moindre relâchement. Sous sa directive expresse, les sacs à dos ne se trouvaient plus au sol et l'équipe complète était prête à partir. Ah, l _a fameuse discipline de fer du sergent._

"En avant les manants !" s'écria Atobe après s'être concerté du regard avec Tezuka et Yukimura qui avaient simultanément opiné de la tête pour donner le départ. Les premiers grommellements et grimaces esquissées ne manquèrent pas.

"Faîtes comme d'habitude, ne forcez pas", recommanda Yukimura, un doux sourire éclairant son visage. " Tâchez juste de ne pas oublier que je ne tolérerais aucun écart qui entacherait la réputation de l'école mais je suis sûr que vous allez tous faire de votre mieux, ne ?" Les joueurs de troisième années et Kirihara frémirent, détectant la menace sous-jacente.

"Faut pas être net" grogna Momoshiro qui avait empoigné Echizen par le bras et le traînait à sa suite. "Le soleil n'est même pas levé et nous, on est là à se taper gentiment un parcours du combattant. Merde, on est des joueurs de tennis, pas un commando d'élite. Et pourquoi y a que les titulaires ? Chier." Marui approuva silencieusement et Kaidoh siffla longuement.

Afin de motiver les troupes, la mère poule de Seigaku distribua plusieurs tapes censé les encourager. "Fight" disait-il avec un gentil sourire et d'une voix si chaleureuse qu'elle donnait envie de pleurer. Se disséminant le long de l'allée forestière, des petits groupes se formèrent selon le rythme imposé des leaders. En bon dernier, Ryoma trébuchait de temps à autre tout en pestant furieusement.

Fuji lui jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil et après avoir chuchoté à l'oreille de son compagnon, Tezuka surveilla lui aussi l'avancée du bébé de l'équipe, rassuré qu'Oishi reste à ses côtés.

Un trou échappa pourtant à la vigilance de Ryoma qui ne put l'éviter, son pied se tordant brusquement. "ARRGH" feula t-il après avoir essayé de bouger son membre enfoncé. Il sentit une douleur aigüe lui remonter par la jambe. _Oh misère._

L'affolement d'Oishi rameuta l'attention de plusieurs joueurs et intrigués par le mini-attroupement derrière eux, Yukimura qui marchait avec son kohai, s'arrêta. Il décida de rebrousser chemin et hâta le pas lorsque Echizen apparut dans son champ de vision, accroupi, une main encerclant sa cheville.

"Fuck", jura Ryoma. Quelque chose avait été rompu ou fortement endommagé car pas moyen de s'appuyer sur son talon sans que la vive douleur ne se manifeste. Dérangé par un regard insistant, il oublia momentanément les palpitations douloureuses et releva la tête, passablement irrité. Qui s'amusait donc à le dévisageait de la sorte ?

Il se confronta à deux yeux lavandes pénétrants qui procédaient à un minutieux examen de sa personne. Echizen baissa le regard au sol, les joues brûlantes. La voix mélodieuse coula jusqu'à ses oreilles. Plus proche qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, elle accentua son trouble.

"Tu peux te lever ?" demanda Yukimura, la mine soucieuse. _Il était fichtrement proche de lui,_ comprit Ryoma en lorgnant sur les lèvres mouvantes. Dès qu'il répondit par la négation, le violet échangea deux trois phrases avec Oishi avant de s'adressa derechef à lui. "Tu ne peux plus marcher et il n'y a pas de réseau, on doit se débrouiller ! On va donc te porter à tour de rôle !"

Akaya qui avait suivi son capitaine ricana et Ryoma le foudroya du regard. _C'était une blague ?_ Comme s'il ne se sentait pas assez humilié et mortifié par sa position pour qu'on se foute en plus de sa gueule !

Les lèvres pincées en une ligne invisible il repoussa l'échéance en gardant le silence. Il ne voulait pas être porté et être vu ainsi alors que ses plus forts adversaires étaient réunis ici ! Il cria de surprise lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de son torse et qu'un autre le prit sous ses genoux. Yukimura avait délaissé son paquetage et le souleva pour le tenir contre son torse.

Ses joues brûlèrent d'un furieux embarras. "Mais...mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'époumona Ryoma. "Repose-moi par terre, j'suis pas une fille !". Il battit des bras, poussa les épaules du violet et le secoua férocement. "Mais merde, lâche-moi à la fin ! Je veux descendre, asshole !"

Yukimura tapota les lèvres craquelées. "Tut-tut-tut, une si jolie bouche ne devrait pas parler de la sorte, Echizen-kun", le réprimanda bassement le plus âgé, une lueur sardonique dansante dans ses prunelles.

Oishi vint finalement à sa rescousse, proposant de le jucher sur le dos à la place. Bien qu'un éclat désapprobateur scintilla dans les orbes violines, Yukimura s'exécuta promptement et se mit en marche après avoir vérifié que son paquet s'accrochait bien à lui. Le _fun_ s'était terminé trop rapidement à son goût puisqu'il voulait continuer à taquiner le plus jeune mais le petit corps pressé le requinqua agréablement.

Tremblant d'une rage contenue, le sommeil finit par rattraper Ryoma et assommé par la fatigue, il posa sa tête contre les omoplates du capitaine. Fébrile, il fut malgré tout bercé par l'odeur entêtante, s'émerveillant secrètement que Yukimura-san puisse le hisser sur lui et être capable de surcroît, de soutenir son poids sans ployer.

Il avait tendance à l'oublier mais Yukimura-san était un homme en dépit de son apparence fragile et féminine. Son cœur allait devoir apprendre à s'accoutumer à ces élans de virilité dont il était témoin. Et vite.

* * *

 **See you later**...


	7. Nourriture

~ Je vous offre la suite pour le premier jour de l'année ;) Bonnes fêtes à tous ceux qui me lisent, j'espère que vous avez passé d'excellents moments !

Moi je réfléchis à mes bonnes résolutions... Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

S'il était honnête avec lui-même et de surcroît seul, il se serait rué sur la sortie. Tezuka balaya l'assemblée de dos provenant de la file d'attente puis sonda le reste de la salle, circonspect. Les banquettes rouges au cuir élimé assaillis par plusieurs groupes hétéroclites amena une grimace invisible sur ses traits impassibles.

 _Écœurant._ Comment cette bande d'adolescents pouvait-elle s'asseoir dessus alors que des frites écrasées leur tenaient compagnie, se demanda t-il, un brin dégoûté. Et que dire de leur façon de dévorer leur hamburger qui lui retourna tout bonnement l'estomac.

Si manger la bouche ouverte n'avait jamais été à l'origine une vue très alléchante, lorsque l'on ajoutait des morceaux de viande mâchouillés, la vision devenait purement cauchemardesque. Nauséeux, le capitaine de Seigaku fit de son mieux pour garder le contenu de son estomac et riva les yeux sur le sol carrelé pour plus de sureté.

"Tu ne devrais pas autant froncer les sourcils Tezuka ! Et enlève donc cet air de condamné !" plaisanta d'une voix légère Fuji en retraçant les ridules près de l'arête de son nez.

La caresse de la pulpe glacée suffit à le distraire et à lui faire provisoirement oublier la lourde odeur de friture si insupportable à son odorat. "Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme, c'est vexant pour ceux qui sont avec toi !", surenchérit le génie avant de se hisser jusqu'à son oreille, lui donnant juste le temps d'apercevoir son regard malicieux.

Son souffle lui chatouilla agréablement le lobe. "Dommage que l'on soit en public, quand tu as cette expression-là, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te sauter dessus !", lui confia le châtain, insistant délibérément sur la fin.

Et il s'esclaffa joyeusement tandis que ces confidences arrachèrent un rougissement fulgurant à Tezuka qui pivota précipitamment la tête lorsque Fuji se mit à se lécher sensuellement les lèvres et à l'envelopper d'un regard brûlant. Le cœur battant à un rythme endiablé, son tee-shirt commençait à lui coller à la peau; l'effet Fuji ni plus ni moins.

"Arrête d'embêter buchou, Fuji-senpai !", s'exclama Echizen, conscient du manège même s'il avait feint d'être plus intéressé par les menus placardés devant lui.

Fuji pouffa de rire et dévisagea le première année qui le défia alors du regard. "Oh ? Ryoma-kun défend l'honneur de son capitaine ?" rétorqua t-il d'une voix enfantine. "C'est trop mignon, t'as vu ça Tezuka ?", dit-il en s'adressant à nouveau à l'adolescent à lunettes qui avait revêtu de nouveau son masque stoïque.

"On a tellement de chance d'avoir un kohai pareil mais Ryo-chan devrait plutôt s'inquiéter de sa vertu, non ?" minauda Fuji, l'ironie transperçant de tous ses pores.

"Ne m'appelle pas Ryo-chan !" cingla le prince en observant prudemment son ainé. L'éclat carnassier qu'il dénicha dans les yeux céruléens le rassura peu mais il ne dévia pas pour autant le regard. Un frisson familier l'étreignit lorsqu'il se perdit dans les prunelles magnétiques tandis qu'il fourrait ses mains dans ses poches afin d'afficher une posture nonchalante qui était bien loin de correspondre au degré d'assurance qu'il possédait réellement.

A chaque fois, c'était la même rengaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nu, presque vulnérable sous ces yeux océan qui décortiquait son âme, ses émotions. Fuji-senpai lui donnait toujours la dérangeante impression de n'être qu'une souris, un jouet entre les griffes d'un fauve.

Lorsqu'il se déroba pour échapper à la main fine en train d'ébouriffer sa tignasse, le génie esquissa un demi-sourire, les yeux remplis d'amusement. "Difficile d'apprivoiser un chaton hein !", se murmura t-il, pensif. "Sei-chan pense que c'est plus drôle de cette façon ! Ma foi, je ne le contredis pas !"

Proche de l'invectiver, la mâchoire du plus jeune claqua et il se mordit férocement la langue. Comme si un sadique à ses trousses ne suffisait pas, il en avait un deuxième à gérer. _Galère._

A un mètre de lui, l'étudiant rangeait son portefeuille. C'était à leur tour.

Le visage de la serveuse se fendit d'un énorme sourire commercial à son approche. Il lui répondit par un regard appuyé, les orbes débordant de pitié. _Pauvre femme._ N'allait-elle pas avoir des crampes en sollicitant autant ses zygomatiques ?

"Un cheeseburger avec une large portion de frites", commanda Echizen. "Un grand coca aussi..." Et puisque le génie réglait l'addition, il allait prendre un dessert. Même deux tiens, ça lui apprendrait ! Jetant un œil aux affiches remplis de douceurs, son appétit augmenta et son ventre vide le rappela à l'ordre grâce à de discrets grognements.

Pas assez discrets néanmoins car Fuji ricana doucement et Tezuka se détendit, le visage moins pâle.

"Notre petit Ryo-chan a faim on dirait !" chantonna le génie tandis qu'Echizen le fusilla du regard en remarquant ses lèvres frémissantes. Les yeux flamboyants dorés ne réussirent pas à tarir le flot de ses moqueries et à la place de se sentir menacé, Fuji se fit violence pour ne pas enlacer son Ryo-chan dont la fureur embellissait son joli minois.

En voyant que son senpai ne le prenait pas au sérieux, Echizen se retint de se frapper le front jusqu'à l'évanouissement, monstrueusement irrité et déjà harassé par la présence du sadique. Sa priorité était de manger et plus vite, ils seraient servis, plus vite les jeux de Fuji-senpai se termineraient ! Il arqua un sourcil quand ses deux senpais s'échangèrent furtivement un regard.

Révulsé à l'idée de manger un de ces produits peu ragoutants, Tezuka laissa le soin à Fuji de trouver une solution puisque c'était lui qui l'avait entraîné dans ce maudit endroit. Leur but ? Inviter Echizen pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces et lui montrer qu'ils étaient capables de concessions.

Il aurait dû imposer des limites cependant, même dans le cadre de la phase séduction. Atobe aurait déjà succombé à un arrêt cardiaque. Engloutir ces plats nommés à tort de nourriture sans être à genoux dans les toilettes à la fin du repas tenait du miracle. Il oubliait souvent qu'Echizen avait grandi aux USA, voilà pourquoi les goûts alimentaires du plus jeune était un sujet de discorde entre lui et Sanada, japonais pur souche.

"Et si on prenait un peu de tout et qu'on partageait comme dans un pique-nique ?" s'écria Fuji qui eut un sourire éblouissant lorsque sa proposition fut acceptée, causant un étourdissement à la serveuse, victime de son charme.

Déchargeant leurs fardeaux, ils s'installèrent à une table ronde et Ryoma piocha dans le grand pot, attrapant un nugget pour le porter à ses lèvres. Il suspendit pourtant son geste, fronçant délicatement les sourcils. "Buchou, tout va bien ?"

En réponse, Tezuka tressaillit et se raidit. De la bile remonta dans sa trachée. "Que- tout va bien !" mentit-il, le ton neutre bien que son faciès présentait une pâleur inquiétante. "L'entraînement a été dur, ne t'occupe pas de nous, mange !" Pour dissiper sa suspicion, il esquissa un micro-sourire.

Les yeux en vadrouille sur son capitaine, Ryoma finit par s'en désintéresser d'un haussement d'épaules. Puis il croqua son morceau frit et déballa lentement son burger de ses doigts souples.

Fin observateur, Fuji comprit aussitôt l'état de Tezuka et la cause de sa gêne. "Supporte-le un moment Kuni, le plus intéressant est à venir !", lui promit-il. En signe de soutien, il caressa tendrement la cuisse tendue puisque la proximité le permettait.

Le teint verdâtre, Tezuka inspira profondément. "Qu'est-ce-que tu sous-entends par là ?" l'interrogea t-il en bougeant à peine les lèvres. Il ne se reçut qu'un regard éloquent et le châtain se contenta de désigna d'un mouvement de tête leur jeune compagnon. " Ça commence", articula t-il silencieusement.

Les yeux marron revirent sur le première année et Tezuka en resta bouche bée. Ses joues lui chauffèrent et sa température monta en flèche. Fuji, qui n'avait rien raté de sa réaction excessive, étouffa son rire d'une toux forcée. Après l'avoir foudroyé du regard, il accorda malgré lui une pleine attention à Echizen.

Récolté par la langue rose, le fromage fondu se faisait laper comme si c'était une substance précieuse. Leur prince s'affairait à nettoyer ses doigts par de vigoureux coups de langue, finissant par les happer jusqu'aux phalanges. Un son guttural lui échappa avant que Tezuka ne l'étouffe honteusement, cramoisi.

Des bruits de succions leur parvinrent et deux paires de yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la pomme d'Adam chevrotante de plaisir. L'encolure du tee-shirt dévoilait de délicates clavicules qui ne demandaient qu'à être mordillées et une chair satinée dont ils voulaient désespéramment effleurer.

"Vous ne mangez pas senpais ?" finit par se manifester Ryoma, une frite à demie-barbouillée de sauce à la main. "Votre repas va être froid !"

Fuji fut le premier à se ressaisir et gloussa bruyamment. Dans le bleu intense, Ryoma lut de l'amusement combiné à une autre émotion qu'il n'identifia pas. "Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes rassasiés", répondit ce dernier avec un sourire énigmatique.

Alors que Tezuka sentait de nouveau les relents d'huile usée, une forte vague de chaleur supplanta son malaise et déferla dans son corps.

Echizen s'était remis à manger et suçait la sauce rougeâtre d'une telle manière que ses reins s'embrasèrent, son bas-ventre également. Il aurait pu mourir d'embarras. Excité au point de ne pas pouvoir se lever sans cacher son renflement de pantalon, il était piégé sur son siège.

Lui, Tezuka Kunimistu, capitaine de l'équipe de tennis était devenu tout émoustillé par ce petit démon aux allures suggestives alors que le contexte n'était pas favorable pour qu'il se fasse chauffer.

Pendant qu'il luttait contre le désir, se morigénant contre lui-même, le rictus du sadique s'élargit. Echizen avait maintenant les lèvres fermement serrées autour de la paille et aspirait son cola avec une mine extatique.

Avec une joie presque malsaine, ses yeux suivirent alternativement Tezuka dont le sang-froid s'effritait et le première année qui les aguichait inconsciemment. On pouvait reprocher à Echizen beaucoup de choses mais ses manières à table entraient dans une catégorie à part.

Maniant délicatement sa nourriture, son Ryo-chan grignotait de minces bouchées, et buvant régulièrement sa boisson pétillante, ses lèvres se courbaient en une moue boudeuse absolument délectable. Sans mentionner la couche de sucre nacrant les lèvres pleines où l'envie de se pencher et de les lui ravir le rendait fou.

Tezuka crispa ses mains sur son uniforme, réprimant difficilement un gémissement. L'agile langue récupérait une noisette de crème tandis que le visage poupin s'éclaira d'une expression repue, paupières légèrement abaissées.

Fuji avait raison. Echizen était foutrement _baisable_ lorsqu'il mangeait. Et pour rien au monde, il aurait quitter ce fast-food !

* * *

 **Later...**


	8. Dispute

~ voici la suite pour que vous passiez un bon week-end :)

* * *

"Ore-sama exige des excuses !"

Ryoma releva la tête de son bol, posa un regard morne sur le riche héritier avant de soupirer lourdement. Le gong de l'horloge pendulaire l'informa que le roi des singes l'emmerdait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Il était trop tôt pour ça. Et il allait bientôt craquer si ce crétin d'aristo n'arrêtait pas illico presto de lui crever les tympans.

La mine chiffonnée, Ryoma se frotta les yeux. N'étant premièrement pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne du matin, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le fasse chier dès le réveil. Il avait ensuite une sainte horreur qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il savourait son petit-déjeuner.

 _Mouais, savourer était vite dit..._ Le regard noisette incendia les victuailles disposées près de lui; croissants, baguettes, céréales et marmelade. Le roi des singes avait décidé de se la jouer à la française...

Bref, ses nerfs étaient assez en pelote sans que l'on ait besoin qu'on lui gueule dans les oreilles pour détériorer encore plus son humeur. _Pourquoi d'ailleurs l'ennuyait-il comme ça ?_ s'agaça mentalement Ryoma. A sa connaissance, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible pour s'attirer les foudres de son compagnon narcissique.

Enfin, rien qui supposait de devoir s'excuser pour réparer un préjudice imaginaire. L'affreuse statuette du hall était encore intacte même s'il souhaitait secrètement la casser un jour prochain et les rideaux froufrous de la chambre n'avaient pas été découpés en lambeaux. Oh, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué mais une autre paire hideuse les remplacerait sûrement.

Les méninges à plein régime, il chercha une explication liée à l'emportement de l'aristocrate. Peut-être que son refus de dormir ensemble l'avait mis plus en pétard que prévu puisque _Sa Majesté_ se pensait si irrésistible !

Fulminant de rage, Atobe s'offusqua par le peu d'importance que le gamin lui accordait. On n'ignorait pas Ore-sama sans en subir des conséquences. "Ore-sama veut que tu t'excuses immédiatement ! Ton comportement d'hier soir est inqualifiable ! Je suis absolument ulcéré par-"

BANG.

La chaise baroque s'écrasa sur le sol lustré. "Shit !"

Et voilà, il avait craqué. Campé sur ses deux jambes, Ryoma fusillait un Atobe surpris à la bouche mi-ouverte.

Excédé et surtout à bout de patience, celui-ci avait sauvagement projeté la chaise malgré sa lourdeur. "Je ne sais pas putain pour quelle raison tu es mille fois plus emmerdant ce matin mais tu commences à me les briser, à force de me rabâcher sans cesse la même chose ! Si tu veux te plaindre, va retrouver Fuji-senpai ou Tezuka-buchou !"

Waouh, il avait réussit à rester un minimum poli. Bon, il ne lui avait pas craché d'insultes mais s'il continuait sur sa lancée, il risquait d'exploser !

Le prince de tennis émit un reniflement dédaigneux et désigna le vieux majordome immobile. Maintenant qu'il était partit, pas moyen de l'arrêter. "Si lui a l'habitude de supporter ton caractère de merde et d'accepter tes caprices, ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je ne possède malheureusement pas toutes ses années d'expérience !" ajouta t-il crûment.

Les yeux d'Atobe se rétrécirent. "Que veux-tu dire par un caractère de merde ?" siffla t-il furieusement. Son visage ne reflétait plus que froideur et ses traits aristocratiques s'étaient considérablement durcis. "J'avais conscience que tu n'étais qu'un gamin effronté, sans aucune manière mais ça dépasse l'entendement. Mon attirance pour toi ne t'absout pas de me montrer du respect !"

Echizen frémit et ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Cela faisait un bail que le roi des singes ne lui avait pas parlé sur ce ton coupant, dénué de tout sentiment, réservant normalement cette facette au business familial et à ses vauriens d'associés.

Il eut un pincement au cœur qu'il oublia instantanément. _Ridicule. Il n'était pas aussi faible._ Relevant le menton, il le fixa avec une arrogance accrue. "Tu veux que je m'agenouille devant le grand, le beau Atobe-sama et que je lui demande pardon ?" railla Ryoma, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. "Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi Atobe-sama et pardonne-moi !"

Face à cette nouvelle provocation, Atobe se retint de punir son insolent compagnon en l'empêchant d'utiliser sa langue d'une façon que ce chenapan aurait guère apprécié. Ses traits se creusèrent en une expression indulgente, et renflouant le pic de colère, il desserra ses poings où les chairs avaient les empreintes de ses ongles manucurés.

"Et si on reprenait du début ? Je n'aurais pas dû crier, avoua t-il posément. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dedans !" Une stupeur passa dans le regard noisette. Le roi des singes ne s'excusait que rarement. Bon à proprement parlé, ce n'était pas vraiment des excuses mais il avait dû lui en coûter pour reconnaître ses torts.

Atobe était doté d'une immense fierté tout comme lui et Ryoma admettait volontiers que tenter d'arranger la situation posément était tout à son honneur. Il n'était toutefois pas prêt à faire l'impasse et à lui pardonner son attitude qui lui avait pourri sa soirée et sa matinée. Des paroles mielleuses n'effaçaient rien. Il était un peu rancunier. "J'me tire de là !" dit-il simplement. A la base, il n'était pas social, la solitude constituant une amie nécessaire.

Le capitaine de Hyotei observa son sale gamin quitter la luxurieuse salle de réception et instinctivement, son bras se tendit et se referma sur le fin poignet d'Echizen. "Tu n'iras nulle part tant que l'on ne sera pas expliqué", le prévint-il doucereux.

En tirant sur le membre de son fougueux compagnon, il réduisit la distance et se récolta un regard meurtrier dont il ne tint pas compte. Il passait à l'offensive. "Lâche-moi roi des singes ou sinon..." menaça Ryoma, la voix chargée de colère.

Les lèvres de l'intéressé formèrent un rictus. "Ou sinon quoi ? Pourquoi fuis-tu ? Pourquoi ME fuis-tu ?" Il se heurta au silence du plus jeune et le concours du plus terrifiant regard débuta. Après un temps à se fixer en chiens de faïence, Echizen pointa les denrées abandonnées.

"Je veux prendre un petit-déjeuner décent !" grimaça t-il à la vue de son bol de chocolat servi auparavant. "Je déteste les breakfasts étrangers, on est au Japon alors pourquoi on ne mange pas japonais ?" Déstabilisé par cette requête inattendue, Atobe relâcha son emprise sur lui mais avant d'avoir pu prendre la poudre d'escampette, l'entrée de quatre adolescents stoppa son action.

"On vous entends dans toute la maison !" leur apprit Yukimura, le teint frais. Sa nuit avait dû être reposante. "Les maids nous ont presque suppliés afin de faire cesser cette mascarade, elles courent dans tous les sens, paniquées, c'est le chaos !" Vêtus par autre chose que leurs uniformes, Sanada et Tezuka traversèrent tranquillement la pièce, alertes.

L'atmosphère était oppressante, surtout avec aucun bruit qui se profilait. "Que se passe-t-il Kei-chan ?" s'enquit Fuji, les yeux ouverts. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le maître de maison et le première année. "Ryo-chan ?" demanda le sadique en espérant une réponse. Les deux joueurs avaient un caractère si borné qu'ils allaient y passer la journée.

"C'est la faute du roi des singes !" dit Ryoma d'un ton sec en relançant les hostilités. Il étouffait ici, sous les lourds regards. Sortir prendre l'air devenait urgent. En bon diplomate, Yukimura analysa la situation en une fraction de seconde et décida de jouer le médiateur. "De quoi l'accuses-tu Ryoma ? Et toi Keigo, pourquoi étais-tu si en colère contre lui ?"

Fixant à tour de rôle tous les occupants de la pièce, l'aristocrate se résigna à se calmer, apaisé par les doux sourires. Seul le profil d'Echizen reflétait de l'animosité, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "J'aimerais également comprendre !", intervient Fuji en touchant son avant-bras sans que personne ne l'ai vu se déplacer.

Atobe se pinça l'arête de nez, se noya dans les yeux sérieux de Tezuka et fit volte face. "Ce gamin a fait quelque chose d'horrible qu'il dit avoir oublié ! Or c'est tout simplement impossible puisque c'était hier soir !" Tonna t-il en écopant de quatre regards interloqués et des prunelles noisettes teintées d'exaspération et d'ennui.

Ryoma avait l'étrange impression d'assister à la scène comme simple spectateur, il s'en fichait royalement maintenant de la raison qui l'avait foutu en rogne car il était certain qu'Atobe dramatisait pour un rien. "Et qu'est-ce que Ryo-chan a fait ?" osa le génie, la voix pleine de curiosité alors que les autres joueurs se rapprochèrent afin de ne pas perdre un mot qui sortirait de la bouche de leur partenaire.

Rabattant l'une de ses mèches, Atobe attendit un peu avant de lâcher la bombe. "Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que pendant la durée de votre séjour, je vous ai permis d'emprunter des vêtements à Ore-sama ? Eh bien, comme l'indique la bienséance, j'ai gracieusement fait don de l'une de mes chemises de nuit à Echizen parce qu'il n'avait pas d'affaire convenable pour dormir".

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer mon sac que tu me kidnappais déjà", s'insurgea Ryoma en pointant un doigt accusateur sur l'aristocrate pas coupable pour un sou et ce dernier lui asséna un regard chargé de ressentiment. "Et alors, était-ce une raison pour s'en servir de serpillière ? Et ne mens pas, je l'ai vue, roulée près du rebord de la fenêtre ! Elle est fichue !"

Las, Tezuka se massa les tempes. Un aspirine ne serait pas de refus ou une bonne tasse de thé préparé par Sanada. Pas étonnant que Echizen se soit amusé à utiliser la fameuse chemise de nuit comme chiffon et à la vue du sourire en coin de Fuji et Yujimura, ce n'était pas une grande perte ! Sauf pour Atobe bien sûr !

"Elle était trop grande, je m'y emmêlais à chaque fois que je me retournais dans le lit !" confessa Ryoma, les joues rosies. "Et dans la nuit, ayant entendu un bruit, j'ai naturellement ouvert la fenêtre. Mais il pleuvait à verse et le rebord inondé, il a bien fallu trouver un truc pour éponger l'eau !"

Atobe s'étrangla et s'indigna tandis que Fuji le retenait et que Yukimura réprimait un fou-rire. "Un TRUC dis-tu ?"

* * *

 **Laissez-moi savoir si vous avez apprécié ;)**


	9. Parents

~ _Je vous en poste un nouveau, cette fois-ci, la famille Echizen est à l'honneur ! Bonne lecture xD_

* * *

Au plus profond de son âme, l'embarras et la honte le consumaient à petit feu. Ryoma évita délibérément le doux visage maternel, les orbes fuyantes.

Ah. Il voulait juste se terrer dan un trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir ou s'enfouir dans ses couvertures jusqu'à l'étouffement.

 _La chance n'était donc que le produit du hasard_ , reconnut amèrement Ryoma au comble du désespoir. Ayant réussi à être dispensé de la traditionnelle discussion dans laquelle les parents essayent d'expliquer bien tant que mal à leurs enfants qu'ils ne sont pas nés grâce à une cigogne et que la graine arrosée dans le ventre de la mère n'est que chimère, il n'avait pas goûté aux joies d'un cours improvisé sur la reproduction sexuelle par son dépravé de père.

Et c'était tant mieux ! Jusqu'à ce soir cependant...

"Pas de petite copine à présenter à ton père alors ?" lui redemanda Nanjirou Echizen d'un ton déçu, les pans de sa tunique baillant sur son torse. Il prit un malin plaisir à dévisager son petit prodige tandis qu'il se grattait la peau du cou, il se résolut à le chambrer un peu en le voyant marmonner dans sa barbe sans qu'aucun mot ne lui soit audible.

"Les filles plus âgées sont les meilleures mais les plus timides sont parfaites pour te surprendre !" continua t-il, docte. "Sinon Sakuno-chan, elle est mignonne, et l'avoir comme belle-fille me comblerait de bonheur !"

Nanjirou supprima un rictus en prévoyance à la réaction comique de son fils. Sur le visage inexpressif, il ne savait pas si c'était la fureur ou la gêne qui provoquaient cette mimique mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'amusait ! S'intéresser et s'informer sur la vie sexuelle de sa progéniture entrait dans ses péjoratives de père !

Une brochette de nénettes devaient faire la queue devant son fils, dommage pour sa frigidité, les étudiantes d'aujourd'hui étaient si précoces et craquaient précisément sur les types sportifs ! A son époque tout au moins ! Il avait le devoir de mettre la chair de sa chair sur la bonne voie, voir si tout suivait son cours et lui prodiguer des conseils en cas de pépin. Les aimait-il blondes ? Petites ? Ou enrobées ?

"J'avais collectionné plus d'une vingtaine de filles à ton âge et mon premier baiser n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir !" dit l'ancien joueur de tennis en soulevant ses sourcils d'un air entendu. "Et la monogamie ne me branchait pas tant que ça, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire !"

Et pendant qu'il ricanait stupidement, le chaleureux sourire de Rinko s'étiola pour disparaître complétement de sa face. Jetant un pur regard de mépris à son mari, ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire artificiel.

Ryoma en eut des sueurs froides, sa mère lui foutait grave les jetons. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que son crétin de père avait signé son arrêt de mort. Ah, mais il l'avait bien cherché après tout ! Ce type avait dû être un sultan dans une ancienne vie !

"Tu n'es tout de même en train de t'en vanter ?" lui susurra sa mère presque gentiment bien que ses yeux restèrent d'un froid mortel. "Tu flirtais avec tout ce qui avait une paire de seins, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! Ou alors quoi, tu veux faire profiter à notre fils ton expérience en la matière et le transformer en Casanova ?"

La température de la pièce chuta drastiquement et Ryoma combattit le tressautement de sa joue alors que son père perdait de sa superbe et s'empressait de la contredire avec une expression paniquée en agitant ses mains.

"Non ! Enfin...je, non ! Ce sont des erreurs de jeunesse et c'était bien avant que je rencontre la plus belle des créatures ! Je...je...sitôt que je t'ai vue, tu es devenu mon monde et depuis ce moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf toi, tu es la seule qui compte vraiment à mes yeux !" répondit-il les yeux gorgés d'amour sur la silhouette féminine. "Tu me crois chérie ?"

Ryoma manqua de cracher l'eau dans sa bouche. D'un caractère peu démonstratif, ses parents réservaient les mots doux et les gestes tendres à leur intimité loin de son regard et être témoin de cette scène et de ces répliques tout droit sorti d'un roman à l'eau de rose le révulsa autant qu'elle le fit grogner d'hilarité.

Beau parleur, baratineur et menteur, son père était irrécupérable. Doublé d'une personnalité pervertie en plus, comment sa mère avait-elle pensé que cet homme, bourré de défauts, drogué aux revues érotiques spéciales gros nibards et sans cesse à l'affût de plastiques aux mensurations parfaites était digne de son intérêt ? Il ne méritait pas son affection, l'amour demeurait une chose étrange et cela dépassait sa compréhension.

"Je m'inquiète seulement du bien-être de mon fils !" repris Nanjirou, le regard implorant et Ryoma eut envie de lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule. Prétexte de merde. "Il n'est pas très social, une fille pourrait le dérider et l'amener à avoir d'autres centres d'intérêts ! Une fille, c'est ce qu'il lui faut, hein chérie ! Chérie ?"

Rinko resta de marbre face au regard de chien battu de son mari et se consacra exclusivement à reprendre le fil de la conversation entamée avec son fils qui les contemplait en silence. "J'ai eu la visite de cinq charmants jeunes hommes cette semaine et j'avoue que je les ai trouvés fabuleux et ma foi très bien élevés ! Ils sont tous très beaux et l'un d'entre eux est l'héritier d'une multinationale ! Ils viennent d'écoles différentes mais la vie est bien faite puisque vous vous êtes connus grâce au tennis non ?"

Les yeux dorés s'obscurcirent d'horreur et la bouche vermeille s'ouvrit sous le choc de la révélation. Il nageait en plein cauchemar ! Sa mère ne venait tout de même pas lui annoncer que le roi des singes et compagnie avaient discuté avec sa mère ? Cela y ressemblait bien pourtant au vue de la description. Il craignait de n'être pas encore au bout de ses peines et de ses surprises.

"Tezuka-san n'a pas changé, ton ancien capitaine a acquis un tel charisme qu'il pourrait sans doute travailler dans une grande compagnie sans problème ! Si seulement j'étais plus jeune..." regretta à demi-mot Rinko les yeux dans le vague, l'air amouraché de quelqu'un avec un béguin.

"QUOI ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ? Je n'étais pas au courant !" s'écria Nanjiroh à plein poumons. "Rinko, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? C'était quand, j'étais sorti ? Et pourquoi se sont-ils déplacés jusqu'ici ?"

Rinko décroisa ses mains et regarda son fils plongé dans la tourmente, les yeux chargés de tendresse. Elle entra dans le vif du sujet en prenant son air le plus engageant afin de ne pas le mettre sur la défensive.

"J'ai été étonnée comme tu dois t'en douter mais puisque c'était tes camarades, je leur ai prêté une oreille attentive. Tu aurais du voir l'expression de leurs visages qui s'illuminaient à ta mention, la façon qu'ils avaient de parler de toi m'a profondément émue !"déballa t-elle, paume de main sur ses pommettes et regard pensif. "Me demander l'autorisation de te courtiser, à moi, ta mère, cette démarche vieillotte présente un aspect si romantique que ça m'a retourné... Adorable !"

Nanjirou se redressa sur sa chaise et fixa bêtement sa femme. "Ils sont amoureux de mon fils ?" répéta t-il à voix haute, n'osant y croire. "Cinq hommes veulent sortir avec mon fils et tu ne me le dis même pas ? Merde, mon plan pour convertir Ryoma aux charmes des filles tombe à l'eau !"

Figé sur son siège, le petit prince fixait la figure ravie de sa mère et songea qu'il avait touché le fond. Ces enfoirés avaient bien embobiné sa mère en se faisant passer pour des personnes qui incarnaient son idéal masculin; poli, sérieux et charmant. Tout le contraire de Fuji-senpai ou du roi des singes ! Et son consentement dans l'histoire ?

Sa vie sentimentale quasi inexistante avait pris un tournant vertigineux dont la faute revenait à ces cinq spécimens intéressés par son corps et ses parents étaient maintenant au courant de ce gros bordel sans solution pour y remédier malgré ses infructueuses tentatives. _Fuck !_

Oh, et s'il créait un forum sur le net de la sorte: voilà je suis un garçon qui ne se passionne et ne vit que pour le tennis mais je ne sais pas comment et pour quelles raisons c'est arrivé mais cinq autres garçons semblent vouloir me baiser ? Non, souhaitent plutôt devenir mon petit-ami ? Ou alors jouer avec moi car j'ai réveillé leurs instincts primaires ? Leurs intentions n'étaient pas claires et après les tripotages des deux sadiques et l'attitude plus prévenante de Sanada-senpai, il était totalement perdu.

"Ont-ils tenté quelque chose ?" l'interrogea sa mère, excitée d'en apprendre davantage sur la progression de cette relation. "Ils t'ont fait des avances, t'ont fait part de leurs sentiments ? Celui avec les magnifiques yeux violets m'a laissé entendre qu'il allait te donner du temps ! J'espère que tu ne les a pas repoussés ?"

"Quoi ?" croassa Ryoma, abasourdis par les mots de sa mère. Elle n'était quand même pas en train de l'encourager à sortir avec eux et à entretenir une relation qui franchissait le stade d'adversaires au tennis, hein ! Et la question qu'ils étaient du même genre que lui, elle le passait à la trappe ? Sa mère avait un esprit ouvert et ses mœurs américaines jouaient en sa faveur mais ne remarquait-elle pas qu'elle poussait son fils dans les bras de cinq personnes potentiellement dangereuses ?

Il hallucinait, Yukimura-san et les autres avaient réussi leur coup, jouer à l'ingénu alors que leur nature s'apparentait au diable ! Il passait sous silence ces frôlements accidentels, ces paroles salaces et ces attouchements loin d'être innocents à chaque rencontre !

"Rinko" l'arrêta l'ancien joueur en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa femme. "Avant de t'emballer, je crois que tu as oublié que Ryoma n'est pas attiré par les hommes, il n'est pas encore sorti avec une fille et le tennis est tout ce qui compte pour lui !" dit-il sérieusement en se recevant un regard abasourdi de son fils par ces paroles censées.

 _Qu'on lui rende son père ! Un esprit le possédait-il ? Ou avait-il enfin fait appel à sa matière grise ?_

Quand à sa mère, un bruit sourd sortit de ses lèvres, mélange de sifflement et d'exclamation de dédain et elle roula des yeux. "Le genre n'est que formalité dans un couple" négligea t-elle d'un voix d'experte. "Je ne renierais pas mon fils à cause de ses choix de partenaires ! Ryoma est jeune mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il peut construire quelque chose avec eux. Ils possèdent une passion en commun, ça rapproche et ces cinq-là ont tapé dans l'œil de Ryoma !" finit-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil mutin à son fils.

 _Parce qu'ils étaient des joueurs de valeurs_ , s'égosilla mentalement le prince. _Pour obtenir des matchs de revanche et non pour leur faire des papouilles ! Et venait-elle de dire ses PARTENAIRES ? Au pluriel donc !_

"Mais...mais", bafouilla Nanjirou, les yeux voyageant entre Ryoma et sa femme. "Qu'a-t-il à y gagner en sortant avec ces petits merdeux ? Rien ne remplacera le doux galbe d'une poitrine et la fraîcheur d'une vierge ! C'est un plaisir irremplaçable dans un vie d'un homme ! Tu as au moins une idée de comment ça se passe entre hommes Ryoma ?"

La pâleur sur le fin visage s'accrut considérablement alors que son père se reçut une claque sur le bras. Ryoma en était certain, il était au bord du gouffre. Son père palabrait sur quoi ? sur sa future vie sexuelle ? Mais pour la dernière fois, il ne voulait pas se taper les cinq joueurs et roucouler dans un lit avec eux !

 _Un vrai harem à son actif_ , sourit sarcastiquement Ryoma. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se transforme en fille et le scénario correspondrait à un de ces trames pour animes populaires. En ce qui le concernait, pas un doigt autre que le sien ne se poserait sur ses fesses !

"Si vraiment c'est inévitable, papa va t'aider !" concéda Nanjirou sans remarquer le teint blafard de son fils. "Les hommes sont des bêtes, tu es un novice mais il faut que tu attaques le premier ! On peut se visionner deux trois films pour parfaire ton éducation, que tu apprennes quelques techiques ! J'ai des préservatifs en réserve s'ils te coincent, se protéger est essentiel même en période de crise ! Oh, mon pauvre fils, se retrouver _en-dessous_ la nuit, quelle traumatisante première fois !"

"Nanjirou..." commença Rinko en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. "Tu lui fais peur, ces _garçons_ sont des gentlemen et ils n'en sont pas là !" Elle fit une pause et allongea le cou. "Lorsqu'il est question d'amour, ce genre de choses se passe naturellement ! Et mon chéri ?"

"Oui ?" chuchota Ryoma, la voix cassée en appréhendant la suite. Son père l'évaluait vicieusement et la paire de yeux flamboyante de sa mère lui filait la nausée."Tu m'en voudrais si je t'avouais que je les ai finalement invité ce week-end ?"

 _Qu'on l'achève !_

* * *

 ** _Un commentaire ?_**


	10. Piscine

~ Et on est reparti pour un tour ! Let's go !

* * *

L'été.

Et qui disait été, disait obligatoirement soleil, glace, piscine, vacances, grasse-matinée et surtout tranquillité. Positionné sur sa bouée géante, Ryoma se lamentait sur son sort, lunettes de soleil au nez.

Oh monde cruel, pourquoi personne ne lui octroyait donc un moment de paix ?

Ses pointes de pieds battirent faiblement l'eau et ses jambes crémeuses se récoltèrent par la même occasion de minuscules gerbes, rafraîchissant sa chair chaude.

Non, il ne se trouvait pas à la piscine municipale et bien que la multitude de corps entassés, puant la transpiration représentait une perspective dégoûtante et pas hygiénique, il aurait pourtant cent fois opté pour cette option-là !

L'immense piscine dans laquelle il batifolait n'avait rien de commune avec ses consœurs; construite pour accueillir un quota presque illimité de personnes, divers bassins communiquaient avec cette dernière, partageant un solide rebord marbré. Des marches, des rampes finement taillées et des mini-toboggans comptaient parmi les équipements les plus basiques, les autres inventions sophistiquées étalaient et dégageaient un luxe incomparable malgré leurs présences discrètes comme les jets automatiques ou les diffuseurs à gels parfumés.

Foutus riches. Ces gadgets l'indifféraient totalement.

Mais il fallait pas se mentir, le lieu était paradisiaque, cocktails et crèmes glacées à volonté sauf que l'envie d'étrangler le propriétaire de cet endroit le démangeait à un point inimaginable. L'ombre du tableau ?

La cohue de joueurs qui faisait un boucan d'enfer, son pot de colle attitré qui ne cessait de crier des "Koshimae" à tout-va, une ribambelle de pervers qui le comparait à la dernière sucrerie du mois; la liste s'allongeait à vue d'œil et toutes ces nuisances le rendaient excessivement dingue.

Il n'aspirait qu'à s'abriter sous le vieux chêne du temple avec Karupin sur son ventre.

Toute l'équipe de Seigaku s'étaient immergés dans l'eau claire du grand bassin, leur capitaine allongé sur un transat, livre à la main les surveillait par intervalles. Le pantacourt retroussé aux dessus des genoux, il faisait son petit effet et Ryoma se réfrénait à poser ses yeux sur la musculature tonique.

"Tu fais une partie avec nous Ochibi ?" l'invita l'énergique tête rouge, causant un roulement de yeux à Ryoma, affligé que celui-ci revienne toujours à la charge malgré ses piques acérées. C'était bien la dixième fois que Kikumaru-senpai le harcelait pour jouer au football version aquatique, ayant heureusement abandonné l'idée de l'entraîner avec lui afin de chevaucher le dauphin gonflable.

Pris par sa courte rêverie, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui le surplombait, ni les remous de l'eau. Désarçonné, il bascula bientôt tête la première, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes quand sa bouée fut violemment secouée afin de l'en déloger. Ecumant de colère, il refit surface, cracha l'eau avalée et toussota faiblement.

"Pas assez dormi cette nuit ?" Les yeux violets et le sourire crétin de celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami l'hérissèrent prodigieusement. "Mouahaha, je t'ai bien eu Echizen ! Tu devrais voir ta tête, elle est franchement hilarante !" se gaussa Momoshiro, un sourire canaille plaqué sur sa face, fier de sa blague. "La plongée sous-marine ne te branche pas ?" poursuivit-il innocemment. "Le look monstre du Lock Ness est à la mode, paraît-il !"

Les lunettes tombés, la crinière plaquée sur son crâne, le prince avait conscience de sa piètre allure et des rires moqueurs dans son dos. Or son short de bain avait résisté, l'humiliation avait donc été allégée, un bon point pour lui. "J'vais te tuer, sale bâtard !" proféra t-il, venimeux en se hissant sur le bord, ignorant la main du mécréant. Les yeux blagueurs lui filaient des envies de meurtres.

Hélant un serveur, Echizen se retrouva aussitôt avec une cannette de Ponta qui chassa sa mauvaise humeur comme par magie. Il fut à deux doigts de régurgiter sa gorgée de jus par les narines en sentant une caresse insistante sur son postérieur et s'étouffa de rage. _L'ordure, il n'allait pas s'en sortir juste en s'excusant !_

"Sale conn..." s'attaqua t-il directement à celui qui l'avait honteusement peloté avant que sa voix ne lui fasse défaut et que sa bouche ne s'assèche, confronté à la vision du torse dénudé de son senpai, bâti tout en finesse dont le regard goguenard se verrouilla au sien. "Seiichi n'avait pas proscrit les insultes ? Oh le vilain garçon, une adorable bouche comme la tienne ne devrait se mouvoir que pour embrasser !" lui rappela Fuji, enjôleur, le doigt posé sur sa lèvre inférieur. "Et pas pour balancer des obscénités !"

En un éclair, son corps fut plaqué contre le mur frais et le génie l'emprisonna dans son étreinte, les bras de chaque côté de son crâne. " Oh ? Mon chaton ne sait donc plus boire ?" railla Fuji, les prunelles luisantes d'anticipation. "En tant que senpai, je ne peux décidément pas laisser mon cadet se nettoyer seul !"

"Et qui a eu l'idée de me toucher les fesses ?" Grimaça Ryoma, la mine scandalisée. "Détraqué sexuel ! Et je ne suis pas _ton CHATON_ !" Le sadique répliqua par une approche plus physique.

Faisant fi de sa permission, la chaude langue gomma minutieusement la coulée violette, suçotant le galbe rond de la joue auquel le petit corps réagit par de minuscules spasmes. Tous les poils dressés, le torse de Ryoma se souleva de manière irrégulière sous le nettoyage. "Bouge !" haleta t-il. "Si je veux que mon visage soit rempli de bave, un chien a juste à me faire des papouilles !"

"Sensible hein !" gloussa Fuji après un énième bisou sur sa mâchoire. Léchant les restes de jus sur le menton collant, il pressa son pouce sur les lèvres charnues, forçant l'entrée de la bouche close. "Voilà, mon Ryo-chan est tout propre !" s'écria t-il avec ironie, embrassant ensuite son pouce imbibé de salive dans l'espoir de partager un baiser indirect alors que sa main libre encercla la nuque fragile, la massant tendrement et migra l'air de rien, vers les pointes roses.

Effrayé par l'expression vorace du châtain, Ryoma le repoussa vigoureusement, écarlate. Par ce geste, la partie rationnelle du cerveau de Fuji refit surface et il se recula de lui-même. "Délicieux !" se délecta t-il, radieux. "Le raisin n'est pas mon parfum préféré mais mélangé à ton odeur, c'est succulent !" Il ricana allégrement en voyant sa proie se carapater, furibond.

Les fesses appétissantes, enserrées dans le tissu noir furent son unique consolation pour son ventre amoché. C'est que le plus jeune avait le coude pointu ! Plusieurs joueurs perdirent leur air envieux et essuyèrent leur bave en croisant les prunelles océaniques contenant un implicite avertissement. Pas touche !

Toute à sa précipitation, Ryoma faillit déraper sur les dalles mouillées qui longeaient le bassin à la forme asymétrique et vacilla rapidement à gauche. "Attention !" cria Kenya en le rattrapant grâce à ses réflexes développés et surtout à sa vitesse. Sa spécialité. Le plus jeune se réceptionna au corps robuste du joueur de Shitenhouji, pommettes cramoisies.

"Mer-merci", bégaya Ryoma, l'oreille contre la poitrine avant de s'en décoller. Chiotte, ce n'était pas son jour, pourquoi devait-il toujours se trouver en ridicule posture ? Occupé à pester sur son infortune, il ne se rendit pas compte que Kenya Oishitari le toisait, agréablement surpris par son remerciement inattendu, si éloigné de son attitude grossière et effrontée.

Ayant toujours pensé que le caractère d'Echizen n'était pas en adéquation avec sa frimousse de poupée, sa main s'éleva inconsciemment au dessus des mèches sombres, attendri par sa réaction surprenante. Il avait l'air plus accessible aussi.

Or, Kenya perçut son cousin du coin de l'œil qui le somma de s'écarter pour ensuite se pétrifier d'effroi en découvrant la tête du capitaine de Hyotei. Les yeux gris en fusion le dardaient sinistrement et l'expression enragée le convînt de fuir sur le champ la compagnie du prince.

Il avait déjà été briefé par son cousin, la possessivité de l'aristocrate n'était un sujet à prendre à la légère. Echizen était chasse gardée !

Il rejoignit de nouveau le bassin à bulles avec sa super vitesse après un signe de tête et Ryoma continua à marcher jusqu'aux transats isolés. "Cet endroit regorge de loups ! Si tu ne fais pas plus attention, tu vas être dévoré !" le mit en garde l'enfant de Dieu en le détaillant de bas en haut, une pointe de contrariété dans les orbes violets.

Tube à la main, Sanada rebouchait méticuleusement le produit, ayant terminé d'appliquer la pommade sur le dos de son capitaine. La mine renfrognée, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême assombrissaient considérablement sa figure déjà très effrayante. Les deux n'avaient visiblement pas appréciés que quelqu'un pose ses mains sur le petit joueur.

Le regard interrogatif du prince permit à Yukimura d'aborder sans encombre son masque. Aucune trace de jalousie ne subsistait. "Genichirou est doué pour les massages !" lui vanta-t-il d'un sourire éthéré. "Et s'il te mettait une deuxième couche de crème solaire ? Viens par là, on discutera aussi de cette sortie à Kyoto qu'on devait organiser !"

Envouté par les accents angéliques de la voix, Ryoma obtempéra et la large main de Sanada se secoua brièvement, lui intimant de s'installer à côté de son compagnon qui avait repris une position assise. En maugréant, Ryoma posa sagement ses fesses au bord du transat.

"Ta peau montre des signes d'échauffements Echizen ! Tu n'aurais pas dû tarder pour remettre de la crème sitôt sorti de la piscine !" l'houspilla gentiment Sanada, les yeux rivés sur les gouttes d'eau dégoulinantes à l'arrière du mince corps. "Le soleil n'est pas connu pour être tendre avec les peaux sensibles ! Et où est ta casquette ? Tu risques d'attraper une migraine !"

Ryoma grogna pendant que Yukimura se divertissait à leur insu, captivé par l'interaction rafraîchissante. Sous ses airs spartiates et durs, Sanada dissimulait en fait un cœur énorme. Son instinct de protection semblait s'activer à chaque fois que le première année était dans les parages.

"Bah, elle est tombé à l'eau !" souffla celui-ci, une moue boudeuse sur son minois en captant un "inconscient" lancé d'un ton bourru. Ses yeux s'élargirent, ébahi quand un poids compressa le tour de son crâne lui signalant que le vice capitaine l'avait affublé de sa propre casquette.

Voulant croiser le regard de Sanada-senpai, deux mains entravèrent sa mobilité. "Le parasol nous protège, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui !" le rassura Yukimura afin de le détendre qui pouffa discrètement à cause du visage de son partenaire empourprée par la timidité. Vraiment, il ne se lassait jamais de voir l'expression troublé de Sanada et de sa manie à rougir facilement.

"Si Gen s'occupe de ton dos, je peux t'aider avec le devant" suggéra t-il, guilleret. Les cuisses fines représentaient un attrait non négligeable. Cette situation était une opportunité en or, il serait fou de ne pas en tirer avantage. Surtout maintenant que le petit prince était tout près, bombe à phéromones à lui tout seul !

Instantanément, Ryoma plissa les yeux, méfiant. Bien qu'il avait permis au vice capitaine qui étalait généreusement la pâte froide sur la cambrure de ses reins de le toucher, le clone de Fuji-senpai ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. "J'ai mes deux mains senpai !" refusa t-il en observant le sourire intact sur le visage d'ange. "Je suis encore capable de m'en mettre sans que l'on m'assiste !"

Yukimura se força à sourire avec l'envie irrésistible de vouloir faire disparaître toute trace de défiance dans les prunelles dorées. Ses paupières se rétrécirent mais ses lèvres formèrent un sourire encore plus éblouissant et son ton se fit doucereux. "J'insiste, si ton senpai se dévoue à t'en passer sur les jambes, tu dois accepter son offre ! Gen, la crème !"

Et il tendit impérieusement la main alors que Echizen s'apprêtait à battre en retraite. Dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré ? Entre les deux joueurs séduisants, il n'en menait pas large. Des bouffées de chaleurs lui montaient à la tête et des pensées bizarres frappaient son esprit.

Un boulet se jeta sur lui sans crier garde et lui comprima le corps. "J'ai trouvé Koshimae !" clama Kintarou en frottant sa joue contre la sienne. "Il y a un truc super que je voudrais te faire essayer, tu viens ?"

* * *

 **See you later ;)**


	11. Dojo

"Ngh, pas plus...hmm,...non..."

Les quatre silhouettes se tétanisèrent, sidérés, presque choqués d'entendre pareils sons en provenance du dojo de leur compagnon à la morale irréprochable lorsque cela impliquait tout ce qui était relié au domaine intime.

Le panneau de bois de la porte coulissante laissait clairement filtrer des gémissements auxquels ils n'eurent aucun mal à deviner à qui ces bruits correspondaient. Echizen était indéniablement celui qui poussait de telles plaintes.

Non ! Les deux n'étaient tout de même pas en train de...?

Fuji partagea son regard éloquent avec les trois joueurs encore sans voix et ses yeux saphirs, agrandis jadis par la surprise, se teintèrent de curiosité. "Waouh, quel petit cachotier celui-ci !" s'exclama t-il en modérant sa voix pour ne pas être repéré. "Il m'avait caché ce côté dépravé et coquin de sa personnalité, mais qui aurait pu imaginer ça, hein ?"

Justement, c'était impensable pour Yukimura qui connaissait son vice capitaine mieux que quiconque, d'être aussi entreprenant et de coucher avec leur béguin réfractaire à toute tentative de l'inclure dans leur relation spéciale. Amis de longue date avec lui et sa famille à la réputation conservatrice et ancienne, ses parents avaient veillé à lui véhiculer les valeurs de l'excellence et de la discipline à travers une éducation rigide et peu libérale.

Par conséquent, Sanada avait développé quelques principes désuets en cette époque mais qui ne le rendaient que plus adorable à ses yeux. Les mauvaises langues auraient juste dit qu'il était vieux jeu. Parce que oui, ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avant le mariage et bien que beaucoup d'individus se conformaient à cette règle, lorsque cela se savait, cela faisait obligatoirement jazzer.

Mais encore une fois, l'enfant de Dieu avait bigrement été amusé par la pureté de son comportement, démontrant son absence d'arrières pensées au fil du temps. Il se démarquait de ceux aux desseins peu catholiques qui l'approchaient en raison de son physique androgyne.

En devenant plus qu'un ami pour lui, il s'était néanmoins heurté à un véritable souci. Abasourdi et frustré en apprenant que tous les attouchements tels que les caresses ou les baisers étaient prohibés jusqu'à l'engagement, il avait bataillé bec et ongles pour qu'il réussisse à approcher ses lèvres de sa bouche.

Se faire enlacer par exemple était possible, mais l'embrasser relevait de l'exploit. Alors avoir une relation sexuelle ? C'était carrément impossible !

"Ryo-chan pousse des cris délicieux, c'est mignon !" commenta le génie sans paraître le moins du monde gêné tandis que le capitaine de Seigaku piquait un fard énorme. "Il doit être irrésistible pour que Gen-chan cède à la tentation ! Pas trop vexé que notre mini-striptease n'a pas eu autant d'effets, Sei ?"

Tezuka avala de travers, s'étouffant dans sa salive et Atobe secoua de droite à gauche sa tête, un sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres. Cette révélation ne l'étonna guère puisque de la part de ces deux là, il pouvait s'attendre à tout !

Les prunelles violettes s'adoucirent et les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent. "Hihihi, il était assez réceptif à mon avis ! Nous n'avons même pas commencer à déboutonner nos chemises qu'il était déjà tout rouge !"

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, le dos de Fuji trembla d'un rire silencieux et Yukimura conserva son rire de gorge moqueur pendant que les plaintes résonnèrent avec plus d'intensité. Les quatre joueurs purent distinguer les petits gémissements et des éclats de voix entrecoupés par des soupirs.

"Ahhh ! Sto...p, ça... mal ! J'...j'aban...ne...je...je...peu... plus ! Nnngh..."

"Encore...effort,... corps... plus souple !...espire,... voilà.. Là... douce...ment !"

"No...aaaah..je...je vais..."

L'oreille complétement écrasée contre le bois, les deux sadiques ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qu'ils entendaient et le châtain, l'esprit déchainé, se demandait bien dans quel position se déroulait leurs ébats pour mettre le plus jeune dans cet état-là ! "Gen-chan a de l'énergie à revendre, il a pris des pilules ou quoi ?" blagua-t-il en ricanant dans sa moustache. "Il ne faudrait pas qu'il casse notre petit prince, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'essayer !"

Son compère de Rikkaidai à ses côtés approuva et couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer un rire en remarquant que Tezuka les scrutait, le visage grave. "Ne tirez donc pas de conclusions hâtives ! Sanada est loin d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard d'Echizen !" défendit t-il avec véhémence. "Et toi, Fuji ne parle pas d'Echizen comme s'il était un objet !"

Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur lui. Faussement effrayés, Fuji et Yukimura se replièrent sur eux sous le ton menaçant bien qu'ils exultaient à l'idée de voir Tezuka perdre son sang-froid. Atobe avait une expression railleuse inscrite sur sa physionomie en toisant ses deux compagnons qui s'amusaient comme des fous.

"Ce n'est pas un saint, je suis sûr qu'il se masturbe en pensant à notre kohai !" chuchota Fuji en bougeant suggestivement ses sourcils. "Comment résister à ce regard perçant qui te donne envie de lui faire subir les pires outrages ?"

Yukimura opina et l'aristocrate en rajouta une couche d'une voix traînante. "Moi il suffit que Ore-sama voit son visage prêt à en découdre avec la terre entière et l'ardeur qu'il met dans le match pour qu'il excite Ore-sama !" compléta t-il sans détour. "Ce gosse ne devrait même pas être autorisé à jouer en short, il est si indécent !"

Tezuka cilla. "Atobe ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler !" l'admonesta t-il. "Ne rentre pas dans le jeu de ces deux-là !" dit-il en faisant allusion au génie et à Yukimura, excités par ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il rehaussa la monture de ses lunettes et de nouvelles paroles leur parvinrent. Ils semblaient plus proches d'eux. Avaient-ils changé de place?

"C'est trop...aaah, je ne...aaah !"

"Tu y...était... presque !...vas t'y habituer... souffle bien !...Voilà..."

"Ca fait...urgh...ah, putai..."

"Positionne...hanches...là...

Et les halètements continuèrent, brisés par la voix distincte de Sanada et les faibles réponses d'Echizen à un tempo irrégulier. "Ore-sama n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit le premier d'Echizen !" marmonna Atobe, les lèvres crispées.

Refusant de s'accroupir sur le parquet afin de mieux déchiffrer les paroles, il demeura debout sur place près d'un Tezuka à la mine austère qui écoutait attentivement bien qu'il ne l'avouerait surement pas. "Le gamin devait d'abord être à Ore-sama ! Je lui aurais concocté un dîner dans un restaurant japonais haute gamme puis Ore-sama lui aurais fait découvrir la douceur de son matelas. Ore-sama ne l'aurais pas pris à même le sol !"

Fuji lui renvoya une moue boudeuse. "Et nous ? Tu n'est pas le seul à vouloir que ce chaton sauvage réchauffe ton lit ! Tu dois partager, non ?" dit-il en tombant sur le regard violacé qui pensait exactement la même chose. "Et on ne sait toujours pas si Gen-chan baise notre petit Ryo-chan dans le dojo !"

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, Tezuka croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine. "Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, Sanada n'attaquerait pas Echizen de cette manière ! Cela n'a aucun sens, il nous a téléphoné pour que nous les rejoignons, il était au courant que nous venions chez lui. Ne voyez pas stupides, s'il voulait être tranquille pour lui sauter dessus, il aurait largement eu le loisir de le faire hier car Echizen a dormi ici ! Et surveille ton langage Fuji !"

Trois bouches s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Son raisonnement tenait la route. Je suis d'accord avec Tezuka !" soutint Yukimura en dévoilant un doux sourire. "Il a eu toute la nuit mais ce n'est pas son genre ! Il a..."

Un gémissement de douleur particulièrement intense le coupa dans son élan. Fuji fut le premier à bondir sur ses pieds. Les prunelles remplis de détermination, il dévoila ses intentions. "Cette fois, c'est bon, j'y vais ! Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus les bras ballants alors que mon Ryo-chan souffre le martyr ! Petit-ami ou pas, Gen-chan va m'entendre s'il l'a osé le blesser !"

De sa main droite, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec sans que les autres ne puissent esquisser le moindre geste à son encontre et aborda finalement un air estomaqué à la limite du grotesque.

"Les bonnes manières veulent que les invités doivent attendre la permission du maître des lieux, en l'occurrence moi avant d'entrer !" Sermonna l'héritier Sanada, pas du tout perturbé par la soudaine intrusion. "J'apprécierais également que tu n'arraches pas ma porte !" Ryoma sous lui, se tortilla, bascula sa nuque en arrière et réussit à apercevoir le petit groupe doté d'une expression commune.

Leurs visages étaient tordants. La mâchoire du roi des singes semblait s'être fracassé par terre. "Que...que, qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ?" formula difficilement un Fuji perdu en les pointant du doigt.

Echizen installé sur un tapis bleu, les jambes étendues, recouvert par le corps de Sanada en appui par ses bras s'extirpa en prenant ses distances avec flegme. "Mada mada dane senpais !" Eloigné l'un de l'autre, Sanada fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

L'attitude des nouveaux arrivants était plus que suspecte. "Qu'est-ce qui vous prends à la fin ? J'ai tenu à montrer les positions basiques de yoya à Echizen pour son initiation mais ses articulations sont si tendues..."

Le concerné râla, une moue aux lèvres. "C'est de la torture oui ! Ce machin est super dur, je ne sens plus les muscles de mes jambes ! On ne me reprendra plus à essayer la position du guerrier truc chose ou l'autre, là où l'on se hisse sur ses bras !"

"Ces exercices sont de niveau débutant, ils détendent ton corps normalement !" répliqua simplement Sanada, les yeux rivés sur les prunelles noisettes éteintes. "Ils améliorent ton équilibre et ta souplesse. Crois-moi, tu en as bien besoin, le tennis ne fait pas tout !" Papillonnant des yeux, Atobe contempla le gosse grimacer et tirer puérilement la langue avec une affection particulière.

Puis, Fuji brisa la tension apparente. Il explosa d'un rire tonitruant qui se transforma en hystérie incontrôlable, soutenu par un Yukimura grandement amusé. Quand à Tezuka, il envoya mentalement un pardon pour avoir douté un instant de l'intégrité de Sanada.

 _Du yoga hein ?_

* * *

 **Aviez-vous deviné ? Que faisaient-ils d'après vous ? ;D**


	12. Cuisine

~ Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à vous ;)

* * *

Gaaah !

Ses traits se figèrent en une grimace atterrée et Ryoma se fit violence afin de ne pas s'arracher les cheveux en assistant à la énième chute des morceaux de coquilles dans le récipient, sa frustration à son comble !

Et un échec de plus !

Sa préparation n'était tout simplement pas récupérable, ne pouvant pas repêcher les résidus microscopiques disséminés dans la pâte grumeleuse à la couleur étrangement suspecte.

"Oooohh, t'es trop forte Sakuno ! Ils ont l'air super bons !" complimenta Tomoka à sa partenaire en train de retirer la plaque du four où des cookies fantaisistes relâchaient un délicieux arôme de cuisson. "Bien joué ! Qu'est-ce-que j'aimerais en goûter un pour savoir s'ils sont aussi exquis que mignons !"

Les papilles toutes frétillantes, Ryoma en eut l'eau à la bouche, imaginant sans peine le moelleux de ces biscuits bombés et le craquement de ces pépites sous sa langue pendant que Sakuno riait timidement en s'efforçant d'empêcher son amie de se jeter dessus. "To...-Tomo-chan, on ne peut pas les manger maintenant, il faut les laisser refroidir un peu ou tu risques de te brûler !"

La dextérité doublé d'un talent hors-pair dont faisait preuve Ryuzaki, petite fille habituellement maladroite et tête en l'air lors de ce cours d'économie domestique, causa une véritable surprise au petit tennisman. Celle-ci maniait le fouet comme lui avec sa raquette et exécutait les étapes de la recette avec une rapidité similaire à lui lorsqu'il répondait à un test d'anglais. Elle en était à sa deuxième fournée.

Comptabilisant six essais à son actif sans réussir toutefois à confectionner quelque chose s'apparentant à un gâteau, le contraste entre leur niveau lui resta au travers de la gorge. N'arrivant jamais au bout de ses recettes choisies, il collectionnait les expériences foireuses. Pâte compacte indécollable du bol, goût infect dû à une inversion d'ingrédients ou d'un dosage non-respecté, mélange calciné; enfourner un truc potable avant la fin de l'heure n'était plus que chimérique.

Il persistait cependant, loin de capituler.

 _Mais le reste de la classe se débrouillait pas trop mal,_ songea Ryoma en étudiant deux garçons gringalets derrière les fourneaux, un grand sourire leur mangeant la moitié du visage. Et ce macaque d'Horio avait même arrêté de geindre en clamant que c'était des trucs de filles et suivait les instructions à la lettre de son aînée, son mono sourcil contracté.

Avec effroi, les billes ambrées retournèrent contempler le capharnaüm exposé à sa vue. L'état de son plan de travail concordait avec le piètre cuisinier qu'il était !

Des bouts épars d'œufs trempaient dans du lait alors qu'une quantité de farine tâchait le sol et salissait ses chaussons d'intérieur. Les coupelles renversées avaient éparpillées les fruits secs réduits pour la plupart en poudre parmi les multiples ustensiles et des substances non-identifiées recouvraient la surface.

Un tas de vaisselle s'amoncelait et quand le coude du prince tapa contre la casserole heureusement vide, le professeur ne put tolérer cela plus longtemps. Pour éviter à cet énergumène de passer par la case infirmerie, il se résolut à lui assigner une personne responsable et compétente afin que ce binôme puisse correctement fonctionner.

Depuis qu'il supervisait le cours, il ne comptait plus les préparations ratées et le stock des ingrédients en pâtissait grandement; quel idée que le directeur ait donné son feu vert pour cuisiner à l'occidental !

Echizen détenait peut-être les meilleures notes de son année et un brillant avenir dans le monde du tennis l'attendait mais avec un couteau à la main, il était un danger public! Et il était loin d'exagérer, le première année serait bien capable de faire flamber quelque chose, épouvanté que son nez eusse détecté auparavant une odeur de cramé.

Sans partenaire, il était livré à lui-même et cela devenait un énorme problème ! Sa jauge de stress au plus haut, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il laissait un étudiant se blesser car il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute que la clémence du directeur serait inexistante.

Tezuka cilla plusieurs fois d'affilé et résista ardemment à l'envie d'astiquer ses verres. Une horreur absolue et une incrédulité sans borne se distillèrent à l'intérieur de lui, sans voix face à cette paillasse mais il s'approcha, inébranlable.

L'amusement se supplanta ensuite à ces sentiments négatifs en raison du spectacle incongru de son jeune pilier et il laissa fleurir un léger sourire en coin en lorgnant sur la silhouette de la calamité ambulante. Il était bien obligé d'avouer que Echizen était adorable !

Attaché par un nœud partiellement défait, le tablier barbouillé par des tâches de jaunes d'œufs et de chocolat, marquait la svelte taille d'une courbe exquise pour l'œil. Les manches de la chemise remontées au coude dénudaient deux avant-bras dont la peau diaphane regorgeait d'éclaboussures colorées.

Certes, alors que le jeune prodigue exultait de présomption et d'aplomb à outrance en jouant par exemple contre un joueur balèze, derrière le comptoir, son corps s'affairait maladroitement d'un point à un autre, des tics nerveux plein les lèvres. Aucune trace de sa prestance coutumière et de sa cool-attitude ne subsistaient.

Or cette facette inattendue du plus jeune lui fit grand effet et renforça davantage l'attrait qu'il représentait à ses yeux. L'uniforme d'apprenti cuisinier lui allait à la perfection mais son savoir-faire inexistant et son manque d'organisation le pénalisaient fortement.

"Le beurre doit être à température ambiante ! En pommade, c'est plus facile !", l'aida t-il, provoquant un sursaut à Ryoma qui aborda une jolie mine embarrassée avant de se ressaisir dans la seconde suivante. Le première année le salua sobrement et un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

Tezuka pointa alors la joue du prince, tâtant en même temps ses poches d'uniforme. "Tu as de la farine Echizen, tourne-toi par là, je vais te l'ôter !"

Dirigeant le mouchoir naturellement vers la rondeur à la peau tachetée, le tissu n'atteignit hélas jamais sa cible. Hors de portée, Ryoma l'étudiait à travers ses cils, un air contrit ornant sa bouille enfantine. "Je...je vais m'en occuper moi-même !" s'expliqua t-il d'un ton rauque et où le regret suintait de tous ses pores pour avoir réagi aussi excessivement.

"Mais merci buchou..." Respectant le choix de son joueur, Tezuka se ravisa et passif, l'observa procéder à un sommaire nettoyage. "Garde-le, tu en auras peut-être encore l'utilité !" dit-il posément en voyant Echizen lui tendre son mouchoir imprimé. Puis, il consulta sa montre.

"Puisque l'on est à court de temps, je propose que l'on fasse un dessert simple. Des idées ?" Essayant de faire abstraction du regard perçant, Ryoma se força à se concentrer, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement. Le visage de son capitaine ne se trouvait qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres et ses paumes reposant sagement sur la surface dure.

Et quelles grandes mains avait-il ! Elles faisaient bien deux fois la taille des siennes ! s'émerveilla t-il.

Étaient-ce donc là des mains d'adultes ? Troublé plus que de raison par la proximité, le sentiment qui réchauffa sa poitrine fut si doux que sa gorge se bloqua d'émotion. "Des crêpes..." finit-il par choisir, les yeux toujours braquées sur les grandes mains.

Elles le fascinaient, à contrario de ses mains aux multiples callosités toujours trop petites et enfantines à son goût. Et ces doigts, peut-être n'étaient pas aussi longs et graciles que ceux d'un pianiste mais ils étaient beaux à leur manière. Entrelacer ses frêles doigts sur l'une des larges mains serait-il aussi réconfortant qu'il se l'imaginait ?

Les lèvres de Tezuka ébauchèrent le début d'un sourire. Attrapant un large bol, il le mit devant le prince et lui glissa la balance en prime. "Si tu suis les proportions de la recette, il n'y aura pas de souci !" Affirma t-il, la main posée sur l'épaule basse en sentant la nervosité du plus jeune accroître. "C'est comme pour le tennis quand tu retiens ou déploies ta force pour frapper, tout est une question de dosage ! Je reste à tes côtés !"

Ce tendre contact effaça sa tension et ces mots suffirent à balayer l'incertitude présent dans le regard de Ryoma. Jetant une furtive œillade à son capitaine, occupé à réunir tous les ingrédients de base, il eut son premier vrai sourire. Épaulé par son capitaine, il ne haïssait plus autant la cuisine et savoir que la personne qu'il respectait le plus n'était pas seulement doué au tennis mais excellait aussi ailleurs lui donna l'envie de le connaître plus personnellement.

Lors de ces trente minutes, la salle de classe, les autres élèves, tout avait disparu. Le petit génie n'était conscient et réceptif qu'à la voix de son capitaine, enfermé dans un cocon avec ce dernier comme s'ils étaient seuls.

A chaque fois que le fouet perdait de son amplitude, Tezuka prenait délicatement son poignet et l'accompagnait dans son mouvement circulaire. Et lorsqu'il remarquait au fur et à mesure que la consistance n'était pas crémeuse et légère, sa voix le rassurait et l'amenait à rectifier son erreur en lui soufflant près de son oreille de brefs conseils.

Son pouls battait avec une vigueur presque douloureuse et son corps, sensible à la moindre ondulation de la voix de son capitaine, se battait contre les différents sentiments qui s'emparaient de son être. Il en avait la chair de poule, il frissonnait. De froid, de chaud ? Etait-il fiévreux ? Il ne savait pas, personne n'avait été encore en mesure de lui insuffler une passion de cette envergure, indifférent aux autres en général.

"Doucement Echizen" lui souffla Tezuka sur un ton aérien qui procura un raidissement et une myriade de frissons à son interlocuteur. Ébranlé, Ryoma se remit laborieusement, enfouissant à moitié son trouble. _Shit, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son capitaine susurrer et lui parler d'une voix si douce, tendre._

Il espéra que son poignet et sa main moites passeraient inaperçus et ne révèleraient pas son agitation intérieur quand son ainé le guida afin de faire sauter la crêpe formée.

C'était de la torture. Son dos irradiait de chaleur dû à la présence du troisième année, séparé par quelques malheureux centimètres. Il n'avait qu'à reculer pour que sa tête se niche dans le torse puissant et que les bras ne l'enveloppent tout entier. Voilà, qu'il recommençait ! D'étranges pensées parasitaient son esprit.

"Bravo Echizen ! Tu l'as fait !" le félicita soudain Tezuka en rivant ses orbes chaudes sur le visage troublé de Ryoma.

Cuite, la pâte s'était transformé en une succulente crêpe dorée qui reposait sur la poêle encore tenue par deux mains. Profitant de l'alléchante odeur afin d'inhiber toute trace d'égarement, les pensées du petit prodige se fixèrent sur la douceur qui allait finir dans sa bouche.

Avec un soupçon de regret, Tezuka relâcha le fin poignet, effleurant du bout des doigts, la soyeuse peau albâtre et fut hautement amusé par le visage quémandeur de son jeune joueur. Encore une chose qu'il apprenait. Echizen avait, semblait t-il la dent sucrée et n'arrivait visiblement pas à refréner son élan de gourmandise. Face à ce minois bien trop craquant pour son propre bien, l'attendrissement le submergea tel un raz-de-marée.

Le stoïque brun le prit néanmoins en pitié et décida de lui forcer la main. C'était comme observer un enfant, le nez collé à la vitrine qui attendait de pouvoir manger un de ces caramels. "Et si on testait cette première crêpe ?" suggéra t-il. Ryoma se retourna d'un bloc vers lui pour le gratifier d'un regard noirci d'un fort désir.

La lumière des néons incendièrent les prunelles ambrées et son champ de vison ne se résuma qu'à une seule couleur: l'intense regard d'Echizen où les nuances de marron se déclinaient du doré chatoyant jusqu'au bronze pur. Perdant pied un instant, hypnotisé, il s'éclaircit la gorge alors que d'autres auraient rougi à n'en plus finir.

Il avait néanmoins rompu le contact visuel en premier. "Les recettes scolaires sont majoritairement japonaises donc on n'a pas de garniture à étaler sur la crêpe vu qu'on utilise de la pâte d'azuki pour fourrer les pâtisseries mais il doit rester du chocolat..." réfléchit-il à voix haute pour repousser l'attirance qui le tiraillait. "Oh, et je crois, qu'un tube de chantilly a été amené par une élève..."

Ryoma approuva, l'esprit ailleurs, préoccupé par la conduite de son buchou. Percevait-il bien des signes de fébrilité et de nervosité qui émanait de lui ? Quelque chose dans son attitude l'avait-il dérangé, bouleversé ? Il cessa d'y penser dès que ses dents croquèrent dans la crêpe banane-chantilly préparé par ce dernier.

Une explosion de saveur et de texture accaparèrent l'intérieur de sa bouche. Son envie sucrée avait été assouvie. Le fruit onctueux comprimé dans la crêpe tiède et molle, rehaussé par la coulée de mousse blanche aérienne qui fonda à son palet le fit ronronner de contentement.

Tezuka conclut rapidement que le première année était plus que satisfait. Son visage luisait d'une béatitude sereine, exactement comme une personne qui se régalait d'un dernier met. Le rire lui vient naturellement. "Attention Echizen, tu vas t'en mettre partout !" lui rappela t-il aimablement tandis que ses doigts prélevèrent un reste de chantilly sur sa mâchoire.

Ryoma devint cramoisi en voyant son capitaine porter instinctivement son doigt à ses lèvres, hébété par ce geste intime de sa part. Puis ce fut au tour de celui-ci de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Au son de la cloche, d'un commun accord, ils vaquèrent au rangement de leur emplacement, embarrassés.

"Ma, maa, quelle délicieuse vision !" s'écria Fuji, concupiscent, un rictus barrant son visage. "Je serais venu plus tôt si on m'avait prévenu de ce _petit_ spectacle..." Le placard ouvert, Ryoma empourpré, jeta un regard mauvais en direction de son senpai et déguisa sa surprise en une insolence coutumière. "Que viens-tu faire ici, Fuji-senpai ? Le club des désaxés et des pervers est au bout du couloir !"

Le châtain lui dédia un regard faussement peiné. "Ne sois pas si méchant Ryo-chan ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai le droit à un aperçu de ce que serait la vie avec mon chaton derrière les fourneaux ! Je dois immortaliser ce moment !" Le sang d'Echizen ne fit qu'un tour.

"Dans tes rêves, cracha t-il, les lèvres plissés. Le rictus de Fuji devint nettement plus vicieux et brusquement, il se propulsa en avant.

Ryoma sentit des lèvres étrangères s'écraser avec force sur les siennes et une langue vorace lui ravagea la bouche. Il riposta en cognant ses poings sur la poitrine du châtain et voulut mordre l'indésirable en voyant que ses coups étaient sans effets. Il avala une goulée d'air sans que ses projets ne puissent aboutir.

Fuji l'avait relâché et se pourléchait les lèvres, jubilant. "Ryo-chan a un goût de banane !" ironisa t-il en lançant un dernier regard envieux au plus jeune, rouge et essoufflé. Il ressentit une satisfaction pure à la vue des lèvres carmines. Echizen ne s'était pas encore essuyé la bouche.

* * *

 **See you later (^_^)**


	13. Breuvage

~ _Etant très occupée, je n'ai pas pu poster depuis un petit moment ;) A ceux qui sont en vacances, je leur souhaite de profiter au maximum de cette longue pause et bonne continuation aux autres dont le rythme de vie reste inchangé (comme moi!) Enfin, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Momoshiro en resta coït. Effaré par ce qui se déroulait à son insu.

La tête d'Echizen se déplaça juste sous la poitrine d'une fille tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras en humant profondément son pullover. A l'écusson de son uniforme, l'étudiante qu'il avait alpagué appartenait à la richissime académie Hyotei.

Le temps semblait s'être stoppé.

Momoshiro faisait les gros yeux en dévisageant le première année se servir d'une inconnue comme doudou, un sourire béat sur la face. Trois adolescentes fixaient leur amie, mâchoire tombante alors que la concernée restait immobile, les pupilles dilatées.

Lentement, les joues de Ryoma se frottèrent contre le doux abdomen. "So good...uh..." murmura t-il en soupirant de bien-être tout en se rapprochant du corps chaud. "Mmh...grape..." La réaction de la fille ne se fit pas attendre, ses pommettes se pigmentèrent violemment et elle tressaillit, la gorge sèche. Momoshiro décida de la sauver d'une combustion sévère avant que tout ce sang ne lui monte au cerveau.

Agrippant fermement le bras d'Echizen, il prit l'initiative de le déloger de sa position. "Allez, c'est bon Echizen, tu en as assez fait ! Lâche-la !" Il essaya de le tirer vers lui, manœuvra pour lui faire lâcher prise mais rencontra à chacune de ses tentatives, une résistance. Sa force monstrueuse ne lui était d'aucun secours. Le prince gémit faiblement, vigoureusement opposé à quitter sa source de bonheur.

 _Qu'on lui fiche la paix !_ Elle sentait si bon, ses narines et sa tête étaient radicalement enivrées par cette fragrance sucrée. Et cet arôme qui lui laissait une impression de déjà-vu !

"Arrête ça Echizen ! Tu ne la connais même pas ! Lâche-la !" s'impatienta Momoshiro face à la conduite irréaliste de son meilleur ami. "Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu la gênes ? Allez, ça suffit !" De ses deux mains, il effectua une poussée qui le déséquilibra et réussit à le décoller de la pauvre fille encore en état de choc.

Récupérant le fauteur de trouble, il lui fit faire un demi-tour pour lui parler en face et aussi pour observer son visage mais en fut abasourdi. Exit la pâleur de son teint naturel puisqu'il avait viré au rubicond alors que les orbes vitreuses voguaient perpétuellement d'un point à l'autre. "Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que t'as Echizen ?" haleta t-il en voyant les traits tirés par la rage s'adoucir progressivement et la colère scintillante dans les prunelles s'estomper.

Ryoma l'enlaçait et le reniflait à plein poumons. Le jeune tennisman n'était pas son état normal sinon il ne se comporterait jamais de la sorte ! Que lui était-il diable arrivé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés ?

Prenant congé de la fille à l'expression absente et de ses amies qui commençaient à s'agiter en répétant "Bishonen, bishonen", Momoshiro fut obligé de pivoter le petit corps sur son flan droit afin de marcher. Les matchs allaient débuter, l'urgence de signaler l'état bizarroïde de leur rookie à son capitaine devenait impératif.

Investi par cette mission d'importance capitale, il pressa le pas. "Momoshiro ?" s'exclama un Sanada Genichirou, sincèrement surpris de le rencontrer dans cette posture. "Et Echizen ?..." ajouta t-il en jetant un regard en biais vers le prince qui brossait son nez sur le tee-shirt blanc de son ami avant de froncer légèrement son nez.

Le deuxième année aux cheveux hérissés déglutit difficilement. _Quel horrible timing avait Rikkaidai !_

Plusieurs fois d'affilés, les yeux inquisiteurs du vice capitaine alternèrent entre Echizen et lui et sa mine austère devint carrément hostile, la casquette ne cachant rien. Encadré par une poignée de titulaires, la présence de l'enfant de Dieu était la plus intimidante, son aura écrasante d'autorité.

Momoshiro était dans la mouise.

"Wouaah et moi qui pensais que la sœur de Tachibana avait titillé ton intérêt, tu nous as bien bernés !" l'attaqua Marui avec un sourire railleur. "Tu les préfères plus jeunes, huh?" dit-il en bougeant explicitement ses sourcils tout en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum. "Intéressant"

Son partenaire à la peau basané, Jackal, lui donna un coup de coude. La grosse bulle verte éclata.

Les yeux réduits à deux fentes, Sanada s'était rembrunit et son changement d'humeur ne fut pas le seul à déplorer. Le sympathique sourire de leur capitaine flottait certes toujours sur ses lèvres mais son aura avait pris une dimension suffocante qui les inquiéta tous !

Le bébé de Seigaku était un sujet à manier avec délicatesse.

Kirihara claqua presque des dents au souvenir dans lequel il avait déclenché la colère de son bien-aimé buchou. Pour sa défense, il lui avait seulement rapporté que Echizen était un gars chanceux en ayant reçu un baiser d'une nana franchement pas moche à regarder. Rien de bien méchant en somme. Mais, il avait peut-être omis de préciser que c'était un simple bisou sur la joue.

Momoshiro se gratta la nuque et ria pour évacuer sa nervosité. "Hahaha, yo ! Vous...vous n'êtes pas sur le terrain ?" Leur position pouvait prêter à confusion mais il n'allait tout de même pas confier à ses adversaires qu'un truc clochait avec le première année. "Je...enfin nous,...lui et moi, on...hum...c'est pas ce que vous croyez...heu..."

L'air dubitatif reflété sur tous les visages des joueurs au maillot jaune accentua son mal-être. Et pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, la présence respective des deux rois de Rikkaidai l'oppressait vachement. Une forte animosité alourdissait l'air.

Mû par un instinct, son bras enroulé sous les reins d'Echizen se retira doucement. Provoquer deux mecs aussi dangereux que ceux-là était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi ! "Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" pointa Kirihara, les yeux braqués sur le jeune joueur. "Il est malade ?"

Les nombreuses paires de yeux suspicieuses se firent interloquées; en l'ayant vu joué dans la matinée, tout les joueurs savaient pertinemment que la condition du petit prodige de Seigaku demeurait excellente.

Animé par la curiosité, Marui s'avança et par ce geste, les épaules de Ryoma tressautèrent, sa prise sur son camarade se relâchant graduellement. Lorsque l'écart se réduisit suffisamment, Momoshiro retrouva une complète liberté de mouvements.

Des cris de surprises éclatèrent.

"Mmmh,..better..." inhala Ryoma sous la base de la clavicule gauche. Le plus jeune avait bondi sur le fanatique de sucrerie et s'accrochait désormais étroitement à lui."...uh..."

Marui rougit et tourna brusquement la tête, les yeux paniqués et les mains levées s'agitant frénétiquement. "Yukimura...buchou...,.je... ce n'est pas de ma faute...il...il a..." Il se heurta au sourire angélique du violet et Momoshiro se demanda bien pour quelle foutue raison le troisième année devait se justifier. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible qui froissait son capitaine !

Toujours fidèle à lui-même, Yukimura prit la parole, doucereux. "Je ne te reproche rien Bunta-kun ! Nous avons bien vu que Echizen était le seul à s'être jeté dans tes bras ! La faute ne t'incombe pas !"

 _Bordel de merde, leur capitaine était cent fois plus pire que Fuji-senpai !_ Momoshiro ne put s'empêcher de ressentir des sueurs froides. Qu'est-ce qui lui foutait les jetons à converser sur un ton calme, presque mielleux pendant que ses yeux restaient glacés.

Sans parler des orbes ténébreuses du démoniaque vice capitaine qui refermaient en leur sein, une férocité flippante. "Je...je vais reprendre Echizen ! Désolé, il est un peu bizarre aujourd'hui ! Hahaha..." suggéra t-il en esquissant un pas en avant. Oui, le mieux était de se barrer d'ici pendant que le comportement d'Echizen était encore dans la limite du raisonnable.

Ses projets de fuite s'interrompirent à l'entente d'un son clair. Tous les adolescents se figèrent à ce bruit surprenant.

Les cordes vocales de Ryoma vibraient. Le gamin qui ne souriait jamais ou difficilement, riait librement. Spontané et candide. Ce rire les laissa tous inédit.

Le cou incliné vers l'arrière, ce dernier leur adressa un sourire innocent avant que ses lèvres ne reprennent une courbe boudeuse. Les joues de Kirihara rosirent et il ne fut pas le seul à être séduit ainsi par le prince. Juste quand Momoshiro espérait détaler et l'emmener loin de là, Echizen s'éloigna du joueur aux cheveux roses et ses prunelles noisettes s'illuminèrent.

 _Oh non_ , se désola le grand joueur de Seigaku. _Ce n'était pas bon signe, il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche._ D'un coup, Momoshiro se pétrifia et ses adversaires aussi. Comme s'il ne s'était pas assez donné en spectacle, Echizen câlinait maintenant un Sanada au bord de la syncope. Momoshiro s'étrangla. "Ech...Echizen !"

Se préoccupant peu de son auditoire muet de stupeur, le corps fluet se fondit contre celui robuste de Sanada. Et il ne se contenta pas d'enlacer la personne choisie cette fois-ci.

Les frêles mains brossèrent lentement le large dos pour ensuite se faufiler sous le maillot dans le but de sentir la peau chaude. Caressantes, elles chatouillèrent l'épiderme du vice capitaine qui sursauta. "Echiz-...ECHIZEN !" cria t-il, la respiration hachée en ceinturant les deux poignets.

Ryoma s'esclaffa et se frotta de nouveau à son torse en poussant des petits soupirs de contentement. Médusés par la scène, ses coéquipiers ne bougèrent pas d'un quota. "Il me semble que Echizen t'apprécie beaucoup Genichirou !" lança, taquin, un Yukimura terriblement amusé par ce qui se tramait sous son regard.

Le prince resserra sa prise. "...hum...great..." babilla t-il faiblement. Puis ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et Sanada le vit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Inquiet, il le hissa dans ses bras sans encombre. Les yeux exorbités de Momoshiro et des autres joueurs valaient toute l'or du monde.

Mais quoi de plus normal en découvrant l'intransigeant vice capitaine qui soutenait un Echizen Ryoma parti dans les limbes du sommeil, boudiné dans son giron tel une mariée!

La situation devenait insensée. "Il doit être fatigué, c'est à se demander où il puise toute cette énergie dans ce si petit corps ?" s'interrogea Yukimura en tapotant la tête brune. Les améthystes se chargèrent d'affection. "Emmenons-le dans un endroit plus calme vu qu'il n'est pas en état de jouer !"

Aucun n'eut le temps d'analyser l'attitude du capitaine de Rikkaidai envers le première année. Hyotei se pointait. La voix arrogante d'Atobe parvint à leurs oreilles. "Qu'est-ce que cet attroupement de paysans fait planter là, aaah ? N'avez-vous pas tous des matchs à jouer ?"

Ravalant un soupir de désespoir, Momoshiro retrouva soudainement le moral. "Buchou !"

Enfin, enfin ! La présence de son capitaine effaça ses mésaventures passées. C'était à son avis, la personne la plus apte à régler ce problème en évitant par la même occasion que Sanada n'étripe Echizen. Quoique, le strict vice capitaine semblait ne pas être si dérangé que ça par cette proximité.

"Que se passe t-il ici ?" S'enquit posément Tezuka. A ses côtés, Fuji et Inui montrèrent une légère surprise qui ne dura cependant pas. Quand Atobe remarqua le gosse dans les bras de Sanada, ses yeux émirent une lueur intéressée et Momoshiro s'empressa de raconter d'une traite toute l'histoire avant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole.

Le résumé fini, Fuji abordait un rictus ironique qui s'élargit en croisant les prunelles pétillantes du capitaine de Rikkaidai. Pour sa part, Inui demeura en retrait, le regard sur ses chaussures. Il marmonna ensuite des mots sans queue et ouvrit son cahier.

Tout le monde médita un instant sur l'attitude inhabituel du jeune joueur et Yanagi regarda une demi-seconde vers son ancien camarade. "Echizen a vraisemblablement consommé de l'alcool !" dit-il sur un ton atone. "Cela expliquerait son comportement même si la probabilité d'une cause moins anodine peut être suspectée !"

Un silence suivit.

"Et le manque de câlins ?" proposa innocemment Fuji, ses yeux bleus scannant la moindre parcelle du visage de son Ryo-chan. "A son âge, il possède peut-être un doudou ! D'où le besoin compulsif d'enlacer quelque chose ou quelqu'un !" L'envie irrépressible de pincer ces joues rondes le taraudait furieusement. _Trop chou._

Mortifié en sentant une once de fraîcheur sur son cou, Sanada s'interdit de rougir. Certains se retirent d'éclater de rire. Echizen le confondait avec une glace ou un bâton de sucette. Akaya se faufila derrière ses senpais, le poing dans sa bouche par peur de représailles.

"Je vais en informer Ryuzaki-sensei, pendant ce temps-là, Momoshiro, tu l'emmèneras à l'infirmerie !" Trancha Tezuka, stoïque, malgré la figure vulnérable de son pilier. N'étant pas non plus immunisé à son charme, il essayait d'occulter ses sentiments personnels pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel même s'il voulait l'accompagner également. "Une pièce aménagée exprès pour les soins se trouve dans le bâtiment annexe, amène-le là-bas !"

Momoshiro secoua sa tête. L'arracher à Sanada-san avait l'air impossible, étant bien accroché même assoupi ! Inui se racla finalement la gorge, captant l'attention immédiate de tous les membres. "As-tu découvert quelque chose sur le gamin, manant, aaah ?" pressentit Atobe, la tête fièrement levée, sa main droite sur sa hanche.

Le regard fuyant d'Inui leur fit craindre le pire. "Heuu...j'estime qu'il y a 98 % de chance pour que Echizen ait avalé mon Spécial Hyper Bien-être Deluxe 18 Inui Surprise que j'avais déposé dans des canettes !" annonça t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

 _"Spécial Hyper Bien...quoi ?"_ répétèrent silencieusement tous les adolescents avec une mine horrifiée. Momoshiro en eut la nausée. "C'est quoi, ça a bon goût ?" s'informa Marui avant de se récolter des coup d'œil consternés. Ce n'était un secret pour personne; la connaissance de ces breuvages infects avait fait le tour des autres écoles en un temps record. Yukimura offrit un sourire sucré à Inui qui frissonna.

Le capitaine de Rikkaidai avait souvent entendu parler de ces jus qui tétanisaient tous les titulaires de Seigaku, à part Syunsuke bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais pu observer les effets en temps réel sur une personne. L'apprenti scientifique avait juste mal choisi son cobaye.

Ses yeux céruléens ouverts, Fuji ne se sentait pas non plus d'humeur clémente envers son camarade. "Et ta boisson devait produire quoi sur le corps humain, Inui ?" Après les transformations en zombie, les modifications physiques extrêmes et les troubles de personnalité dérangeants, ce n'était pas le genre d'Inui de créer quelque chose d'inoffensif tel que rendre une personne affectueuse.

Sous la main fine mais menaçante du châtain, Inui ne se leurra point. Il avait intérêt à fournir une bonne explication sinon il était mort. Les regards tueurs de Sanada et Atobe n'étaient pas non plus à prendre à la légère.

"Eh bien, vous savez tous que l'être humain est doté de cinq sens mais il utilise nettement plus le sens de la vue que les autres. Hors, j'espérais initialement mettre au point une formule afin que le sujet privilégie son odorat et laisse son subconscient prendre le dessus sur sa raison. C'est sa mémoire alors qui est activé et pas..."

"Abrège !" crièrent en chœur tous les joueurs, lassé de ce charabia. Inui se dandina sur place. "Les effets sont variables mais dans le cas de Echizen, ses actions coïncident avec le fait qu'il est attiré par les odeurs qu'il qualifie de bon, d'agréable. Son cerveau semble décrypte l'information et l'assimile à un souvenir plaisant, une sensation ect..."

Oishitari repoussa ses fausses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez. "Donc...si Echizen se comporte de cette façon, c'est parce qu'il est dirigé par son odorat et qu'avant de penser, un instinct primitif le commande ?" Récapitula t-il, soufflé par la dangerosité de la boisson. "En clair, il saute instinctivement sur tous les gens avec une bonne odeur qui lui rappelle une chose attrayante..."

Tous se tournèrent simultanément vers Sanada et sa charge. Avec ce que cela impliquait, le vice capitaine crut mourir d'embarras alors que Atobe et compagnie se demandaient s'ils convenaient au goût du prince, priant pour recevoir un câlin.

* * *

 **A la prochaine...**


	14. Matin

_~~ Et voilà la suite ! Je l'ai écrite pendant que je suis malade au milieu de ma tonne de mouchoirs :( Je voulais dire aussi un grand merci à "Guest" pour ses reviews, c'est gentil de laisser un mot ! Bonne lecture et attention aux virus !_

* * *

Le bruissement de la brise nocturne sur les feuilles de bambou ne brisa pas la quiétude de la nuit. Ni le sifflement du vent qui s'engouffra à travers les interstices de bois.

De même que la respiration lente et profonde du jeune garçon recroquevillé en position fœtale.

Exaltant doucement par le nez, un sourire aux lèvres, la frimousse s'enfonça dans le moelleux oreiller, pleinement endormi.

"Echizen"

Le timbre grave évolua dans le silence de la pièce sans pour autant déclencher une quelconque réaction de la part du dénommé. De l'autre côté de la cloison en papier, le vice capitaine attendit un moment avant de retenter sa chance pendant que le visage se blottissait davantage dans l'édredon.

"Echizen", appela t-il une nouvelle fois en élevant la voix. "ECHIZEN, debout !" De subtils bruits de frottements lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur.

Ryoma gesticulait dans son sommeil mais rien ne présageait cependant que ce dernier entamait sa phase d'éveil. Sanada se pinça l'arête du nez, passablement irrité de n'avoir été récompensé que par des grognements à peine humains après avoir insisté un nombre incalculable de fois en réitérant ses appels par de brefs coups.

Il repensa alors à ce que Fuji lui avait fait part à propos de la quasi-impossibilité à réveiller leur ace quand celui-ci était plongé dans sa sieste. Rien n'avait été inventé ou exagéré. Il aurait mieux aimé pourtant ! Enervé par la difficulté de lever le dormeur, la porte coulissa dans un claquement sonore.

Sa patience s'était étiolée et bien que cela n'entrait pas dans ses habitudes de débarquer dans une chambre d'invité et d'empiéter sur l'intimité de son hôte, ce cas-là était de force majeure.

"Echizen, debout !" grogna Sanada en avançant dans le pénombre de la chambre. "Pendant combien de temps vas-tu encore dormir ?" A pas feutrés, il remonta les stores et ouvrit la fenêtre.

De minuscules rais de lumière hachurèrent les tatamis et le corps enroulé dans un baluchon de couverture. Ryoma baragouina quelques mots et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez. Ce fut le signe qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de sortir du monde des songes et mettre un pied hors de son cocon de chaleur. Sanada le comprit très tôt.

Surplombant la boule humaine, un air menaçant recouvra une partie de sa figure. Les prunelles sombres glissèrent sur le peu de peau exposée qui s'offrait à son regard avant que ses doigts ne massent ses paupières, exaspéré par le jeune joueur au sommeil si profond. Il s'accroupit finalement et tira le bout de la couverture hors de la tête brune.

Immédiatement des ridules entre le haut du nez se formèrent et des balbutiements plaintifs s'échappèrent de la bouche de Ryoma. Tout chiffonné, le minois du prince dégagea un étrange charme enfantin par l'expression boudeuse esquissée. Agréablement surpris, son regard s'adoucit considérablement, attendri par ce dormeur, habituellement taciturne et effronté. "Echizen, on va être en retard, debout !"

Le doux murmure causa un sourire heureux à Ryoma qui attrapa l'une des grandes mains avant de frotter sa joue contre la paume tel un chat. Sanada plaqua derechef sa main contre son nez. _Quel était donc cette mignonne créature ?_ Sa peau était douce, lisse et tellement chaude qu'un sentiment de bien-être lui réchauffa la poitrine.

Bien que tendu, il laissa au dormeur le loisir de se servir de sa main afin de remplacer un doudou. "Karupin", gémit Ryoma en frottant de nouveau sa tête sur l'appendice humain. "Karupin"

Sanada initia un deuxième contact en faisant courir ses autres doigts sur le front, aérien. La surprise lui était de taille vu qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de savoir que le première année était plutôt d'une humeur affective le matin. Discrètement, il sortit son portable, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait faire.

Respecter l'intimité des gens entrait dans ses règles de savoir-vivre, il culpabilisait d'avance donc de prendre une photo du jeune joueur inconscient. Mais si Yukimura apprenait qu'il avait eu une chance d'avoir un cliché de son chaton et qu'il avait laissé filé, nul doute que le violet ne lui pardonnerait pas. Fuji non plus ne serait pas enchanté puisqu'il gardait un album dédicacé à leur jeune partenaire.

On pouvait lui donner plusieurs surnoms; vice capitaine démoniaque, monstre, tyran... mais il n'était pas assez fort, psychologiquement pour endurer la paire de sadiques qu'étaient ses compagnons. Quand Ryoma approcha sa bouche de son majeur et le goba, son souffle se bloqua dans sa trachée. La langue râpeuse s'enroula autour de son doigt.

Le grand brun déglutit durement et se redressa en vitesse. "Debout Echizen" ,cria t-il, le feu aux joues. Sa perte de contrôle l'emplissait de honte. Abuser du plus jeune en position de vulnérabilité ne lui ressemblait pas. Occupé à se morigéner lui-même, il lui fallut un temps pour voir que Ryoma n'émergeait toujours pas.

Sa frustration resurgit. Mais à quel point son sommeil était lourd ? Il aurait pu être considéré comme mort si ce n'était que sa cage thoracique se soulevait de bas en haut. Un laps de temps assez long devait s'être écoulé depuis, réalisa Sanada. A ce rythme-là, ils allaient être plus qu'en retard s'il ne réussissait pas à sortir Echizen du futon.

Il se pencha de nouveau, accaparé malgré lui par le spécimen sans défense qui arrivait à provoquer tout le monde d'un regard ou en ouvrant simplement la bouche. Sa main courut de sa propre volonté sur la peau chaude du délicat visage, caressant sphériquement les joues alors qu'il se remémorait le caractère borné et impertinent d'Echizen.

Il allait de soi que s'il avait découvert le prince en train de ronfler, la bouche ouverte, son impression se serait retrouvé changé non ? Il aurait réagit différemment, quoique, le gamin arrivait toujours à être irrésistible même dans les pires situations.

Absorbé dans ses pensées le vice capitaine de Rikkaidai ne prit conscience de ses actions que lorsque sa main parcourut la longueur de la gorge à la peau fine et buta contre échancrure du tissu en coton. Il se reçut un entrechoc et rétracta rapidement son bras. Plusieurs émotions qu'il ne put nommer prirent possession dans son cœur.

Son problème ne s'arrangeait pas, il avait été près de déshabiller le prince et n'avait cesser de le molester !

"Debout Echizen", scanda t-il en lui pinçant le nez. Le priver d'oxygène s'avéra payant. Son jeune compagnon ne tarda pas à émerger en se débattant. Ce dernier bondit et avala ensuite un longue bouffée pour combler le manque d'air. Sanada le regarda tousser, le corps drapé dans son pyjama bleu.

"Habille-toi et rejoins-moi pour le petit-déjeuner," dit-il en rencontrant les prunelles noisettes. "Nous allons être en retard alors active-toi !"

Assis sur son séant, le cerveau de Ryoma n'avait enregistré que la moitié. En se frottant les yeux, les événements de la veille refirent surface. Il distingua vaguement la silhouette de Sanada. "Hmm, quel heure...?" grogna t-il en lâchant un autre bâillement. Sa nuit ne pouvait être finie, il se sentit si crevé !

La réponse fut expéditive. "L'heure de te lever Echizen, dépêche-toi !" Et le première année se retrouva seul.

Ronchonnant, il s'étira en baillant et tomba sur les chiffres lumineux. Six heures trente.

 _6h30 ?_

Lorsqu'il eut saisi pleinement l'information, Ryoma en pleura presque de rage. Le vice capitaine de Rikkaidai voulait sa mort ou quoi ? Il n'avait pas idée de le faire lever si tôt, son quota de sommeil n'était pas atteint. En plus, le soleil n'apparaissait pas encore. " _Vraiment trop injuste_ ," rouspéta Ryoma, ses mains s'affairant à déboutonner son haut.

Ses muscles criaient le martyre en plus, raidis et affaiblis par l'affrontement passé. Son corps se mouvait avec lourdeur mais il ne regrettait pas le match d'hier. Les sensations le mettait encore dans un état d'extase et le moins qu'il puissait dire, c'était que jouer avec Sanada-senpai restait quelque chose de fantastique.

Il était bien content d'être venu dans la maison du joueur de Rikkaidai. Les vêtements posés sur une chaise, pliés parfaitement le firent doucement ricaner. Il ne regrettait rien, Sanada-senpai le mettait à l'aise, il était aussi un formidable adversaire et n'avait jamais eu aucun gestes déplacés.

Bon, il était juste un lève-tôt, un amoureux de la discipline, un coincé de la vie, un anti-grasse mat'...

Le petit brun espérait que le petit-déjeuner était japonais et qu'il puisse aussi avoir un autre match. L'obliger à se lever aux aurores allait avoir des conséquences !

* * *

 **Bye, Bye ;)**


	15. Match

Géant contre crevette.

La vue alimentait le grotesque de cette scène qui était flagrant. Risible même. Amenant ainsi son lot de sourires parmi la foule.

Dépassant facilement les deux mètres, le colosse garda son air méprisant et lorgna son adversaire d'un sale œil; un gamin tout juste sorti des jupes de sa maman chérie dont il allait n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Il allait le pulvériser et lui montrer que Tony Perez n'était pas le genre de mec à y aller mollo avec les faiblards et les couches culottes.

Cela lui promettait un divertissement jouissif.

Par d'ailleurs, si ce sourire narquois sur sa petite gueule d'ange ne disparaissait pas à la seconde même, il ne répondait plus de rien ! Cette mauviette l'insupportait à tel point que l'humilier, le descendre plus bas que terre et le briser allait lui procurer une immense satisfaction.

Il jubilait d'avance. A genoux devant lui pour l'implorer, c'était sa place et l'unique issue possible de ce match.

En délire, la foule scandait, criant à l'unisson des exclamations qui retentissaient tout autour du prestigieux stade de tennis. Hommes, femmes, gamins; tous levés de leurs sièges acclamaient leur favori dans l'espoir de lui communiquer leur engouement et leur soutien infaillible.

Dans les veines de plusieurs seniors oublieux de leur âge beuglant à tue-tête des paroles cacophoniques, le poing en l'air, l'excitation avait pris possession de tout leurs membres. Chacun gagné sans exception par l'impatience de voir enfin commencer la confrontation entre ces deux joueurs de tennis connus du public par le biais des magazines aux nombreux articles florissants à leur sujet, le brouhaha enfla d'un cran.

D'un côté, l'afro-américain dont la stature le comparait à un Hercule des temps modernes qui s'était imposé dans le circuit pro d'une façon assez déroutante en bousculant bon nombre de conventions et de pronostics. Sa force surhumaine et son style de jeu particulièrement offensif lui avaient permis de se faire remarquer. Une brute épaisse.

Mais une brute qui savait jouer au tennis et qui était devenu la coqueluche des médias rapidement. Il avait vaincu à chaque fois en remportant tous ses matchs. D'où l'énorme confiance en lui qui s'était muée en une arrogance vulgaire.

Son opposant, sous les traits d'Echizen Ryoma, progéniture du samouraï Nanjirou Echizen, célèbre pour avoir remporté pas moins de trente-cinq championnats troqua son masque indifférent pour lancer un rictus supérieur au balourd pathétique qui se pavanait, croyant avoir déjà gagné.

Une dose de témérité. De la pugnacité à foison. Un fort caractère doublé d'une langue acérée. Bref, un être vibrant d'une dévorante passion sans pareille.

Echizen ne pouvait être caractérisé seulement par ces mots mais l'idée était là et une chose ressortait de ce portrait: ses matchs restaient inoubliables. Sa volonté de vaincre surpassait tout. Par ses propres moyens, il était parvenu à se construire une solide réputation, non parce qu'il était le fils d'un ancien sportif mondialement populaire.

Ce frêle gamin suscitait intérêt et admiration pour sa personne, des masses entières suivaient ses exploits. Le grondement devint assourdissant.

L'arbitre prit place.

Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle pendant que les deux joueurs se serrèrent la main, les yeux dans les yeux. L'esprit du noir s'échauffait déjà. Tezuka regarda son pilier se faire broyer la main.

Les lèvres du grand noir se mouvaient sans qu'il ne capte toutefois un son. Sûrement une insulte de plus. "Fils de pute..." pesta Atobe près de lui. Remontant ses lunettes, il ne put qu'approuver silencieusement même s'il condamnait d'entendre pareils injures de la part du capitaine de Hyotei.

Ce match s'annonçait corsé pour son junior. Un peu anxieux pour la suite, Tezuka gardait confiance car il n'avait pas oublié que lorsque Ryoma rencontrait ce type d'adversaire, son plaisir se décuplait par mille. La tenacité du plus jeune le protégeait de tout abattement et de toute pression extérieure; se recevoir des moqueries et essuyer de l'irrespect n'était qu'un des risques du métier.

Ce dernier forcerait Perez à admettre son erreur de l'avoir sous-estimé. Le prince ne renoncerait pas jusqu'à le réduire en miettes et le faire tomber de son piédestal bancal.

Il avait trouvé sa source de motivation, c'est de cette manière que Echizen fonctionnait. Son inquiétude n'avait pas lieu d'être. A nouveau, ses yeux marrons cherchèrent le petit gabarit. Les gradins demeuraient très proche du terrain, Atobe avait dû s'arranger pour réserver les meilleures places. Il put donc détailler scrupuleusement la pâle figure.

Le service fut repris par le noir et Echizen fut obligé de laisser passer la balle filant comme un boulet de canon, la raquette basse.

Des applaudissements explosèrent ses tympans. Puis des sifflements. _Ce n'était que le début_ , se raisonna le capitaine de Seigaku. Sa main gauche se retrouva captive par celle de son voisin. " _Keigo_ "

Jetant un regard à l'aristocrate, Tezuka contempla les épaules tendues et la lueur soucieuse qui ombrageait le visage princier. En le connaissant suffisamment, il était en droit d'affirmer que son compagnon bouillait sur son siège. En retour, il lui donna une petite pression censé le rassurer. Echizen était fort malgré son apparence.

Un bruissement le déconcentra quelques secondes du match. Sanada, revenu s'asseoir l'interrogeait à présent du regard. "Perez mène", répondit-il sans détour. _Mais cela ne va pas durer_ , ajouta t-il silencieusement et le vice capitaine de Rikkaidai le comprit très bien sans qu'il n'ait formulé oralement le fond de sa pensée.

A ciel découvert, le soleil martelait de ses rayons lumineux à la fois les visiteurs et les deux joueurs. Les yeux acérés de Sanada atteignirent le prince.

Déjà en sueur, l'astre devait être un terrible ennemi. Sa nuque brillante mouillait l'encolure de son maillot et ses poumons se soulevaient sans arrêt. L'état du jeune sportif éveilla une forte appréhension chez lui. Depuis qu'il s'était avoué avoir le béguin pour l'impertinent première année, il abhorrait voir cette personne couverte de blessures ou souffrir inutilement.

La balle frôla de quelques millimètres la joue de Ryoma avant de buter avec force contre le grillage. Son instinct de protection, alerte, lui criait de courir le prendre dans ses bras dans le but de le mettre hors de portée de ce violent spécimen.

Il avait conscience pourtant que ce chétif adolescent avait de la ressource et qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'interrompre le match par son seul désir. Echizen Ryoma restait le meilleur et celui-ci ne lui pardonnerai certainement pas de lui enlever son instant d'adrénaline. Il était celui qui l'avait battu, lui l'un des rois de Rikkaidai et c'était aussi lui qui avait volé son cœur alors il ne pouvait perdre !

Sa peur n'avait aucune raison d'être. Mais le voir pantelant et tremblant mettait ses nerfs à l'agonie. Les matchs de niveau pro étaient-ils tous aussi dangereux ?

Atobe avait fait du bon boulot. Il penserait à le récompenser en temps voulu. Yukimura gloussa de satisfaction. Son siège était extrêmement bien situé. Après un tour dans le jet privé du riche héritier, il retrouvait enfin son chaton favori. L'Amérique n'était en plus pas si éloigné que ça du Japon.

Perez récolta le point. 3-1. Plusieurs huées éclatèrent. Des cris enchaînèrent, des encouragements aussi.

Les iris violines tournèrent à l'orage, n'appréciant pas la tournure du match. "Quel coup bas !" siffla Fuji en faisant allusion à la tentative manquée de Perez afin de blesser leur chaton. "Je jure que s'il le touche, il ne s'appellera plus un homme après ça ! Je lui graverai dans sa chair la correction que je lui aurai infligé !" cracha t-il vicieusement. "Oh oui !"

L'étincelle meurtrière assombrissait les orbes du sadique et le rictus qui déformait sa bouche lui donnait l'allure d'un psychopathe. "Je ne m'y opposerais pas !" balança Yukimura d'une voix nonchalante bien que la sauvagerie présente dans ses yeux pouvait être effrayante, surtout sur le doux visage androgyne. "Je voudrais même que tu me laisses participer !"

Il conclut l'échange en apposant un baiser sur le dos de la main de son compagnon qui lui adressa un ricanement approbatif. Au risque de paraître sentimental, il se sentait très affecté quand son _boya_ se faisait malmener par une pourriture de cette espèce. Syusuke et lui se rassemblaient bien sur ce point; ils détestaient lorsque les personnes qui leur étaient chères se retrouvaient confrontées à de la violence physique ou à de l'harcèlement moral.

Le gracieux sourire teinté de froideur qui dansa sur les lèvres du violet exprimait tout. Fuji avait un allié pour sa future séance de torture.

Un coup de sifflet, des jurons virulents plurent sur Ryoma, imperméable à la colère de l'autre joueur. Reprenant doucement le dessus sur le match, son corps trembla, excité. L'exaltation atteignait le sommet.

"Regarde-le ! Si déterminé..."dit Yukimura à l'oreille du châtain qui desserra ses mâchoires et ne put s'empêcher de sourire gentiment, captivé par la hargne et la vigueur de son Ryo-chan. Esquissant un rictus, le prince baissa sa visière blanche et envoya la balle si vite que personne ne distingua la trajectoire.

En brandissant sa raquette et en résistant aux assauts, il ressemblait à un combattant, toute concentration dirigé sur le noir qui gueulait des insanités. Il s'accrochait, mené non par l'énergie du désespoir mais par une force intérieure qui le rendait presque invincible. Si la balle était trop haute, il sauterait plus haut ! Si le lancer était trop fort, il essayerait jusqu'à contenir la frappe et la dominer !

Par sa souplesse et sa rapidité, il réduisait ses points faibles et remporta un autre jeu ce qui semblait ne pas plaire du tout à Perez. A la première rangée des gradins, une paire de yeux gris luisait avec fascination, totalement absorbée par la gestuelle du plus jeune. Son sang pulsait, sa soif de jouer se réveillait, ardente et la sensation qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps réapparut.

"Incroyable...il s'est encore amélioré", frémit Sanada face aux prouesses techniques de Ryoma sur la voie de contrer le jeu agressif de son adversaire. C'était bien un véritable monstre du tennis, il se sentait fébrile à la pensée de rejouer contre lui.

Fuji se lécha les lèvres, un éclat possessif dans ses orbes électriques. A cet instant, il se sentait vivant. Les sentiments pour son Ryo-chan résonnaient douloureusement, compressant son cœur et envahissant son esprit. Il étouffait à s'en faire mal mais c'était si bon ! Presque meilleur qu'une séance de masturbation collective !

"Il est parfait,"

Les cinq adolescents japonais restèrent focalisés sur l'attractive silhouette jusqu'à la fin, ressassant les mêmes pensées et la même certitude. Echizen Ryoma ne pouvait qu'être à eux !


	16. Lettre

_~~~ Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez bien... En attendant, profitez de la lecture ^^_

 _Un immense merci à ceux qui me montrent leur appréciation via les reviews (je vous adore !)_

* * *

"Woah, encore une à qui tu vas briser le cœur ! Y a pas à dire, je ne sais pas ce que les filles te trouvent de si bien..."

Horio lui postillonna allégrement dessus alors qu'il maniait le bout de papier, totalement indifférent. "Tu es bruyant !" sortit-il au babouin excité, accessoirement aussi son camarade.

Les pieds de sa chaise renâclèrent sur le sol lorsque Ryoma se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie avec un air détaché sous les murmures des autres élèves de sa classe. Bon sang, peu importait le pays, Japon ou USA, les adolescents se comportaient de la même manière ! N'y avait t-il donc rien de trépignant dans leurs vies pour s'intéresser à celle d'autrui et vivre par procuration ?

Ryoma replia la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche en soufflant d'agacement. Il était certain que les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos pour sa personne puisque ces ragots balancés alimenteraient les conversations pendant des semaines.

"Tu t'en vas déjà Echizen ? Tu penses aller au rendez-vous qu'elle t'a fixée ?" Beugla Horio, la discrétion incarnée. "Réfléchis-y, une petite copine soignerait ton côté asocial, moi avec mes deux années de tennis, je..." Dans la ligne de mire d'une douzaine de regards, le concerné s'éloigna, les dents serrés d'énervement.

Que ce babouin s'occupe de ses affaires ! Avec sa grande gueule, il avait rameuté toute l'étage, même les troisièmes années devaient être maintenant au courant grâce à ce remue-ménage infernal !

Les piaillements excités continuèrent de le hanter dans le couloir. Avant la fin des cours, pour sûr, l'école entière saura à propos de la confession écrite. Les pires commères se trouvaient après tout dans sa classe et il était dans leurs viseurs.

Le jeune joueur ressortit la boulette de papier, la défroissa et relut son contenu en descendant les marches. Etait-ce juste d'ignorer cette fille de la sorte qui lui avait donnée rendez-vous derrière le gymnase en ne s'y montrant pas malgré son courage démontré pour lui parvenir sa confession ?

Le risque qu'elle chiale toutes les larmes de son corps en la rejetant le confortait dans l'idée de ne pas se montrer. Il était rôdé à force de recevoir des mots d'amour dans son casier à chaussures qui finissaient à la poubelle sans les consulter. Sans mentionner son fan-club qui lui dégueulait des déclarations mièvres à tout bout de champ bien qu'il ne les ait jamais congratulés d'un quelconque regard.

Les filles, ce n'était pas du tout son truc ! Il s'en foutait donc de passer pour un mec insensible, un salaud de la pire espèce mais la lettre lui avait été glissée dans son bureau. Or, à part s'être déplacé pour aider le professeur avec l'expérience au tableau, il était resté à sa place toute la matinée.

En toute logique, la fille qui en pinçait pour lui ne pouvait être que l'une de ses camarades ce qui rendait la situation plus compliquée et problématique ! Les yeux noisettes s'arrêtent sur le nom signé en bas de la page. _Hanako._

Tandis que ses pieds le conduisirent à la cafétéria, il répéta le fameux nom plusieurs fois dans sa tête afin de mettre un visage à ces caractères. Peine perdue. Sa mauvaise mémoire pour retenir les noms et les visages des gens lui jouait des tours. L'impossibilité de se représenter les traits exacts de la petite fille de leur coach en était la preuve vivante !

Son froncement de sourcils se relâcha finalement. Il divisait le monde en deux catégories; ceux qui titillaient son intérêt et ceux qui demeuraient au rang d'inconnu, à jamais. Ajouté au fait que le beau sexe ne l'intéressait pas plus de ça, il n'avait aucun moyen de se souvenir d'une fille totalement étranger à lui. Entendre son pervers de père chanter les louages des jeunes filles du voisinage lui suffisait amplement.

Avant de prendre un plateau, il décida de jeter le papier. Il hésitait encore à se pointer là-bas pour mettre les choses au clair mais pour le moment, les preuves devaient être détruites ! En pleine réflexion, une masse lui broya les vertèbres. "Ochibi !"

Ryoma grimaça sous le surnom énervant. Des ennuis à l'horizon. "Sen...pai..."

Compressé par l'énergique acrobate, il sentit avec une netteté effrayante ses os du cou craquer sous la pression titanesque. "Kiku...maru-senp-...", siffla t-il en manquant d''oxygène. "Je...j'...étou.." Les omoplates broyées, son collant de senpai ne modérait pas sa force. Quel ironie, mourir d'étranglement à cause d'un câlin mortel n'était pas chose courante !

"Lâche-le Eiji, tu l'empêches de respirer !" ordonna le vice-capitaine de l'équipe, très inquiet par la couleur livide du visage de leur jeune as en proie à une crise de suffocation. Au lieu d'écouter cependant son partenaire, la tête rouge se boudina davantage contre le svelte corps et l'écrasa davantage contre son torse, ses bras toujours en place.

Echizen crut que sa dernière avait sonné, regrettant déjà d'être venu manger à cet endroit et d'avoir croisé ses ainés. Ses vertèbres, ses pauvres vertèbres !

Il attirait les emmerdes et les troubles-fêtes. "Tu vas le tuer, Eiji-senpai," se mêla Momoshiro en voyant son meilleur ami à la limite de l'évanouissement. Le prince avait arrêté de se débattre, les yeux révulsés.

Momo tira sur l'uniforme de son senpai pendant que Oishi essayait de le persuader de laisser leur kohai en paix. "Non ! Je veux dire bonjour à Ochibi ! Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée, il m'a trop manqué !" La voix boudeuse de Kikumaru-senpai mêlé au sifflement désapprobateur de Kaidoh parvint distinctement à Ryoma qui puisa dans ses réserves afin d'inspirer.

 _Si le saluer signifiait le tuer à chaque fois... il était mal barré !_

Il fit claquer sa langue de frustration et un gazouillis sortit. Il haïssait vraiment sa croissance qui faisait des siennes ! Tout ce qu'il demandait était de devenir plus costaud et plus grand pour parer ces attaques !

"Lâche-le Eiji, tu va le tuer !" Ni une ni deux, sa trachée retrouva sa liberté. Désorienté, Ryoma réalisa que Fuji-senpai avait sommé à son camarade de le relâcher sans tergiverser. Son dos était pourtant encore emprisonné par son senpai cramponné à son corps.

La tonalité basse et calme de la voix se révéla par la suite coupante et froide. Elle lui arracha un long frisson. "Maintenant", répéta le sadique avec un visage blanc d'émotion, paupières levées. Sa directive fut sans tarder exécutée. "Fujiko m'a grondé ! Oishi, Fujiko fait peur !" couina Kikumaru en se réfugiant derrière son partenaire. Ryoma émit un soupir soulagé.

Momo et les autres joueurs comprirent que le châtain était en colère donc pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Alors que le première année réussit à s'arracher à l'emprise des orbes bleues intimidantes, il entreprit de remettre correctement sa cravate et de lisser sa veste. "Tes cheveux sont en pétard, petit prince !", se moqua Momoshiro en touchant son éparse tignasse. Echizen renifla en tapant sur les doigts dérangeants.

"Ne commence pas à me donner des surnoms bizarres Momo-senpai et si on compare avec ta tête, je m'en sors pas mal !" Le poids de deux regards bloqués sur lui l'indisposait réellement et il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que son buchou et Fuji-senpai ne le lâchaient pas des yeux.

Une joute verbale éclata entre Momoshiro et Kaidoh au milieu du self et le première année choisit de s'éclipser. "Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" s'étonna Kikumaru en dépliant le papier qu'il avait ramassé. Echizen sentit ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur. C'était la fameuse lettre d'amour. L'acrobate avait ruiné avec brio ses chances de fuir.

La situation s'aggrava lorsque l'excité de service eut fini de lire la lettre et qu'il se pendit à ses épaules. "Ochibi va avoir une copine ! Ochibi ! Ochibi !"

La litanie passa presque inaperçu à Ryoma au bord du suicide. Momo-senpai avait volé la lettre pour faire profiter au reste du groupe son contenu. D'ailleurs, ce fut ce dernier qui réagit le premier. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de le siffler railleusement. "Bien joué Echizen, tu vas la faire pleurer celle-là ?"

Il dut faire face aussi au regard inquiet de la mère poule de Seigaku. "Est-ce bien raisonnable, tu es encore jeune Echizen ! Avec tes études et le club de tennis, je ne pense pas que c'est conseillé..."

Roulant des yeux, exaspéré, le prince eut droit à un nombre incalculable de remarques si bien qu'un mal de crâne fit son apparition. Les orbes du sadique le transperçaient totalement et au bord de ses lèvres, seul un rictus était né après la lecture.

Rien ne révélait s'il était amusé ou furieux mais en connaissant le caractère lunatique du châtain, il craignait pour son intégrité. Son comportement à lui tout seul était un mystère.

Le petit groupe chahuta, babillant entre eux, bien que Inui écrivait avec une frénésie troublante en amassant des données sur lui. Jusque là silencieux, son buchou ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

Il avait une équipe à discipliner. "Que tout le monde se calme ! Momoshiro et Eji, arrêtez de vous agiter, vous dérangez les autres élèves !" commanda t-il, les yeux durs. "Cessez de vous éparpiller, nous ne sommes pas dans un cirque ! Allez vous asseoir et Oishi, surveille-les !"

Ryoma cilla, étonnamment surpris par l'éclat. Son capitaine haussait la voix uniquement à certaines occasions, pourquoi avait-il l'air si remonté ? Il n'avait plus si faim que ça finalement ! L'ambiance refroidit, il tourna ses talons et pria pour sortir incognito. "Echizen, tu restes là !"

La main sur son épaule droite le contraint à obéir. Puis un bras agile s'ancra autour de ses clavicules et la voix de Fuji-senpai retentit dans le creux de son oreille. "Mauvais garçon", lui assena t-il. "Tu penses déjà à me tromper, Ryo-chan ? A NOUS tromper ?"

Une expression ennuyée passa en un éclair sur le visage du prince et ses prunelles se plissèrent ensuite de contrariété.

Il commençait à en avoir plein le dos de devoir s'expliquer sur un sujet aussi ridicule que la lettre d'une énième nunuche entichée de son image d'étudiant imbattable au tennis et du fait qu'il avait vécu en Amérique.

Adoptant une attitude nonchalante, il s'exhorta à la patience et s'esquiva hors de la prise du châtain. "Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Fuji-senpai ! Aviez-vous quelque chose d'autre à me dire buchou ?" La reconnaissance à l'égard de Fuji-senpai pour l'avoir libéré du rouge se dissipa complétement.

La provocation du plus jeune eut des effets notables; il se fit pousser par le sadique et son dos buta sur de solides abdominaux. Son buchou lui emprisonna les mains et les ramena calmement derrière lui. _Oh joie._

Pris en sandwich entre son capitaine et le génie, il se demandait comment cela allait se finir pour lui. Un long doigt fin souleva son menton. Il loucha plusieurs secondes sur ce beau doigt avant que deux terrifiants yeux saphirs rencontrent les siens. "Pas mes affaires, dis-tu ?" répéta froidement Fuji. "Tu apprendras à l'avenir que cela me concerne, NOUS concerne si tu batifoles avec une fille après l'école ! Pas vrai Tezuka ?"

Le capitaine de l'équipe hocha de la tête pour montrer son approbation dans l'ignorance de Ryoma qui devina cependant que ses ainés s'étaient concertés du regard à la vue du large rictus satisfait de Fuji-senpai. "Je n'ai aucune obligation envers vous, ce que je fais après le club ne regarde que moi !" répondit t-il hardiment, ses yeux défiant son senpai.

La cantine se remplissait, le son des couteaux sur les assiettes s'était multiplié par cent. Le sadique se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, réfrénant ses envies en comprenant que l'endroit était public et largement fréquenté même s'il était diablement excité par l'impertinence de son Ryo-chan. La punition allait être reportée malgré son désappointement.

"Cent tours de terrain après l'entraînement Echizen" coula Tezuka à son pilier, son souffle balayant la nuque immaculée. Il libéra à regrets les poignets de son pilier et se recula d'un pas. "Aucun retard ne sera toléré !"

Le première année fit volte-face, les yeux remplis d'indignation. "Mais c'est déguelasse buchou ! Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite une telle punition ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Momo-senpai et les autres ont foutu le bordel !" Le châtain renifla, amusé.

Son Ryo-chan si insolent mais si innocent, n'avait pas compris que lui et Tezuka feraient tout leur possible afin qu'il ne rencontre pas la fille. Pas moyen qu'ils l'autorisent à aller voir une greluche sans cervelle capable de l'attaquer. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il était chou à protester ouvertement avec cette mine outrée de chaton noyé !

"A cet après-midi alors !" chantonna Fuji en s'armant de son plus beau sourire. Tezuka et lui inhalèrent l'odeur de leur jeune compagnon quand ce dernier partit, furieux.

* * *

~ _un élan de jalousie ne peut pas faire de mal xD_

 **See you later...**


	17. Festival

_~~ je publie la suite avec le désir que vous aimerez ce nouveau écrit ;) A l'origine, je ne l'avais pas fait si long..._

* * *

Le plateau faillit tomber sur le sol. _Kami-sama..._

Les cieux avaient exécuté sa prière ! Tomoka, les étoiles plein les yeux, affichait un air complètement extatique.

Sa gorge émit un gazouillement excité et quatre bishonens la transpercèrent simultanément du regard à tel point que ses joues mûrirent à la vitesse de la lumière. Au bord de l'évanouissement, la mâchoire de sa bouche s'articula correctement bien que ses cordes vocales semblaient s'être éteintes.

"Il n'y a pas d'erreur ? Vous êtes certains que c'est l'endroit en question ?" Commenta Atobe, le sourcil gauche remonté pour parfaire son expression sceptique. Le ton condescendant et le mépris miroitant dans son regard fit juste soupirer le vice capitaine de Rikkaidai à ses côtés. "Ore-sama a aperçu plusieurs cafés de la sorte en venant ici et ils n'avaient pas l'air aussi miteux que celui-ci !"

Avant que la première année eut le temps de s'offusquer, quelqu'un s'esclaffa ouvertement. Fuji-senpai posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'aristocrate, tout sourire.

Étonnée par la proximité des deux joueurs, Tomoka ne put retenir un petit bruit. Avaient-ils toujours été aussi proches pour se permettre de tels gestes ? Cette complicité était passé sous son radar.

Et n'était-ce pas suspect que les deux démons de Rikaidai couvaient des yeux le châtain et l'aristocrate pendant que ces derniers se parlaient ? Cette impression qui liaient les membres de ce groupe n'était pas un produit de son imagination débordante, son intuition lui certifiait.

Pourquoi le capitaine de Hyotei et de Rikkaidai s'étaient-ils donnés la peine de se déplacer à leur école ? Pour profiter du festival ? Sûrement pas. Il y avait aiguille sous roche, l'interaction dont elle était témoin le lui prouvait.

L'air satisfait dessiné sur le profil de Fuji-senpai la fit frissonner d'anxiété mais lorsqu'il lui déchargea un gentil sourire, elle oublia ses réserves. "Je suis désolé, il faut que tu lui excuses sa rudesse, la fatigue ne le réussit pas !" la rassura t-il en parlant au nom d'Atobe. "Il ne voulait en aucun cas être méchant. Vous avez tous très bien travaillés !"

Tomoka en perdit ses moyens, rougissant immanquablement. Elle était peut-être dédiée corps et âme à son splendide et magnifique Ryoma-sama, cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître volontairement que Fuji-senpai était un _bishonen_ même si certains aspects de sa personnalité laissaient à désirer et la faisaient flipper.

Elle n'était qu'une humaine, donc faible aux bishonens. "Superbe costume en passant", la complimenta le génie auquel Tomoka en rougit de plaisir puisqu'elle portait fièrement la panoplie de l'accoutrement d'un serveur occidental.

Le pantalon différait de sa jupe de tous les jours mais dans l'ensemble, elle se sentait très à l'aise. L'idée de s'habiller en garçon pour donner l'illusion qu'elle appartenait au genre masculin pendant une journée était loin d'être désagréable.

Sa peau s'échauffa davantage quand deux prunelles violines la scannèrent entièrement. "Oh ? Votre classe fait un café inversé alors?" demanda le capitaine de Rikkaidai avec un sourire séraphin. "C'est bien trouvé, ce concept change de l'ordinaire !" Similaires à ses souvenirs, la stature et le physique androgyne poussait à chaque fois Tomoka dans ses derniers retranchements afin de vérifier si ce corps était vraiment celui d'un mec.

Était-il par dessus le marché, humain ? Son charme et son présence éclipsaient radicalement tous les autres, il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que l'industrie de la mode se l'arracherait si jamais il se lançait dans ce secteur.

Habillé d'un jean seyant et d'un col roulé qui marquait les abdominaux forgés et d'une chemise grise, Sanada déposa son regard inquisiteur sur toute l'étendue de la salle et ravala un hoquet de surprise.

Les serveurs circulaient entre les tables en veillant à prendre toutes commandes de leurs visiteurs. Ils les conseillaient également astucieusement lorsque ceux, attablés ne savaient pas sur quelle spécialité arrêter leur choix final. Rien d'inhabituel sauf qu'ils étaient tous parés d'un uniforme de maid.

Peu marchaient le menton haut car la plupart des effectifs mâles exposait un teint blême, mortifiés et au comble de la honte. Dos raidis, le malaise suintait par tous leurs pores.

Les filles, à l'opposé, se baladaient avec une décontraction sereine, perruques à la tête afin de viriliser leurs apparences, servaient les plats, se précipitaient en cuisine et discutaient joyeusement avec leurs clients. "Impressionnant", glissa Yukimura à sa droite. "Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Syusunke a tellement insisté pour nous faire venir !"

Atobe téléporta son attention sur ses compagnons, un rictus barrant son visage. "Venez, vous n'allez pas le regrettez, hein ?" cita t-il en employant les mots que le châtain lui avait sorti lorsqu'ils avaient parlé du festival annuel. "Ore-sama espère que le proviseur ne va pas retenir trop longtemps Kunimitsu car il risque de rater le clou du spectacle si c'est bien ce que Ore-sama pense !"

Larguée, le visage de Tomoka était à mourir de rire. Ses sourcils levés en hauteur disparaissaient sous les mèches synthétiques. Avait-elle rêvé ? Atobe-san appelait le capitaine de Seigaku par son prénom ? Étaient-ils si intimes dans la vie pour cette marque de familiarité ? Des frissons secouèrent son échine sous les ricanements de Fuji-senpai et du beau gosse de Rikkaidai qui la dérangeraient par bien des façons.

Tous deux portaient un air de quelqu'un qui complotait un mauvais coup. Elle n'était pas dupe, les figures inoffensives abritaient une perfidie et un machiavélisme démoniaque et elle savait l'ascendance que ces derniers détenait sur la majorité de leurs camarades.

"Nous avons une table libre au fond de la pièce," proposa t-elle, les yeux baissés. "Vous y serez tranquille et la nappe est en très bonne état !"

En voulant leur jeter un coup d'œil, elle fut désarçonnée par les orbes indifférentes d'Atobe qui soupira lourdement. "De la camelote oui, rien n'est de qualité ! Si le gosse n'y était pas, Ore-sama n'y aurait jamais mis les pieds !" ronchonna t-il. "Mais bon, allons-y !"

Perturbée, la jeune fille reprit son attitude professionnelle grâce à la voix complaisante de Fuji-senpai où il acceptait chaleureusement l'offre pendant qu'il attrapait le coude de ses compagnons pour les tirer du seuil de l'entrée. Il marqua toutefois une pause et ouvrit ses prunelles océanes alors que Tomoka relâchait son souffle, soulagée.

La requête de Fuji-senpai fit revenir sa nervosité. "Hum...tu seras extrêmement aimable si tu pouvais charger Ryoma-chan de notre table. Mes compagnons et moi te seront éternellement reconnaissante même si j'ai conscience que c'est une demande égoïste..." Et il la planta après un long regard suppliant factice pour l'amadouer.

L'effet fut tel que le cerveau de la première année eut un gros bug et que de la bave coulait à ses lèvres. "Hum, qu'ont-ils donc ?" s'exclama Yukimura une fois installé, en remarquant un tas de personnes qui riaient à s'en tenir les côtes tout en pointant quelque chose.

La réponse de cet amusement collectif se présenta sous la forme d'un garçon travesti en maid pour l'occasion. Des rajouts noirs tressés et attachés par des rubans roses flashy partaient chacun d'un côté de son crâne. "Ne suis-je pas magnifique ?" minauda l'étudiant avec une mimique séductrice tout en se dandinant.

L'aristocrate plissa les yeux de dégoût. Sanada quand à lui hésitait entre se moquer ou avoir pitié. "Momoshiro ?" souffla Fuji en se gaussant allègrement. La robe à mi-genou débouchaient sur deux jambes masculines couvertes d'un léger duvet foncé et la carrure de ses épaules tiraient largement sur la couture du tissu.

Momoshiro ne montra aucun signe d'embarras. Il leur envoya même un baiser imaginaire. "Non, je suis Momoka !" démentit-il dans un grand sourire en battant frénétiquement des cils. "Ça avait l'air marrant, j'avais un peu de temps libre donc je me suis dit que j'allais donner un coup de main à mes kohais !"

Le capitaine de Rikkaidai mit sa main devant sa bouche pour couvrir son rire. Quant à Sanada, il secoua simplement sa tête et soupira. Il n'avait honte de rien, celui-ci !

Un fracas métallique résonna à l'arrière de l'endroit dédié à la cuisine. Sakuno apparut en tripotant son haut de pantalon. "Il ne veut pas sortir ?" comprit Momoshiro à l'expression contrite de la jeune fille. "Ok, pas le choix, je vais l'amener ! Ne partez pas chers clients, je reviens !"

Il leur envoya un gros baiser à distance mais ses simagrées passèrent à la trappe car les quatre adolescents se jaugeaient du regard en se demandant la raison de l'incident...Bien que Fuji et Yukimura commencèrent à avoir une idée bien arrêtée sur la question au vue de leur sourire en coin et de l'impatience brillant dans leurs yeux.

Sanana, lui pressentait aussi que quelque chose se tramait. Vaguement.

Une espèce de cri indigné suivi par un tonnerre de rire permit à toute la table d'amener leur attention sur la porte réservée aux employés. "Non, lâche-toi Momo-senpai ! Je ne sortirais pas ! Yaaaaaada !"

Atobe eut un bruit de gorge, renflouant le rire monté. "C'était le gamin là, non ? Toujours aussi bruyant, pourquoi hurle-t-il comme un paysan ?" Fuji haussa les épaules silencieusement alors que le vice capitaine resta de marbre même si une lueur d'inquiétude parsemait son regard.

Des bruits de talon exagérés puis des frottements de vêtements prirent la suite. Les clients des autres tables se firent rassurés par les serveurs qui s'excusaient du raffut par un sourire. "Allez Echizen, je me suis habillé comme toi, ce n'est pas la mort ! Lâche ce rideau et accompagne ton senpai ! Tu as du travail !"

Yukimura gloussa. Le son de la voix de Momoshiro était particulièrement forte, assez pour leur faire reconstituer ce qui passait dans la cuisine aménagée. La réponse impertinente du prince fit rouler des yeux à l'aristocrate. "Yaaada, Momo-senpai a juste l'habitude d'être ridicule ! Et tu dois avoir un fétiche pour ce genre d'habits car tu n'es même pas obligé de porter _ça_ !"

Momoshiro s'arracha les cheveux de frustration. "Môme ingrat. Je donne un coup de main à mes mignons kohais, c'est tout ! Sors !" Un gros boum et des bruits de lutte meublèrent le silence quelques secondes après. Puis le deuxième année rejaillit de l'embrasure muni de son costume de soubrette à fanfreluche et traîna une jeune maid qui beuglait des "Yadaaa" retentissants, les longs cheveux fouettant l'air.

"Laisse-moi, sale brute ! Mais lâche-moooi, tu n'as pas le droit !" cria Ryoma au bord de la crise de nerf. "Je me vengerais Momo-senpai, je te jure que tu va prendre cher !"

Il rameuta toutes les têtes des visiteurs du café vers eux. Momoshiro continua à transporter le première année peu coopératif en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il s'amusait énormément, n'ayant que faire des menaces persiflées. "Tu vas te faire mal à te débattre de cette façon et ton costume risque de se déchirer Echizen ! Tes premiers clients attendent, t'inquiètes, tu seras populaire !"

"Va au diable" Et Ryoma mordit le bras de Momoshiro qui gueula de surprise et de douleur. "AAAAAH, ECHIZEN, MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ? Aaaah, il m'a mordu, Echizen, espèce de...AARGH !" Tout en sautillant sur lui-même, Momo se plia de douleur. Le prince avait cogné sa rotule et cela lui faisait un mal de chien !

Les bottines noirs à talons pouvaient être une arme redoutable. Ryoma croisa ses bras et engloba son senpai d'un regard triomphant. "Tu l'as cherché, on ne me trimballe pas comme une poupée alors que je ne veux pas !"

Dans la salle, des dizaines de personnes le zieutaient en affichant un air ébahi alors que ce dernier avait totalement occulté le fait qu'il y avait du monde. Un mec blond le lui rappela cependant. "Putain, c'est un mec ça ? Matte ça, il ressemble trop à une gonzesse !"

Ryoma le fusilla des yeux, ses orbes or en fusion. "Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, _crazy bastard_ ?" répliqua t-il en grinçant des dents. "Répète si tu l'oses !"

Sanada fut le premier à sortir de son état d'hébétude. Il décida d'agir avant que le première année ne déclenche les hostilités. Il se déplaça et vint se planter devant lui en restant concentré sur le visage rosi. "Echizen"

Presque aussitôt un air perdu remplaça l'expression menaçante et deux yeux noisettes se fixèrent sur lui. "Que... Tu...non,...pourquoi..Sanada-senpai..."

Ryoma suréleva sa robe à reculons. Il balbutia des mots sans queue-ni-tête en le regardant horrifié, toute couleur ayant déserté son visage. "Je,...nous sommes venus voir le festival de ton école," lâcha Sanada du bout des lèvres. "Et aussi pour te voir !"

"Ouais, surtout pour te vois car je m'en serais voulu d'avoir manqué ça !" poursuivit Fuji, les coudes sur la table en se rinçant l'œil. "Tu es si exquis Ryo-chan ! Je savais que les robes t'iraient comme un gant !" Le concerné devint très pâle en découvrant les autres joueurs. Il les pointa du doigt. "Shit, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? Et pourquoi le roi des singes paraît si stupide ?"

Fuji et Yukimura eut un rire d'indulgence. "Haha, voir ses fantasmes prendre réalité peut être dur à supporter, ne Keigo ?" susurra le violet pour ensuite faire un clin d'œil à son vice capitaine qui essayait de ne pas admirer le plus jeune.

L'aristocrate redressa fièrement le menton. "Hhn, Ore-sama n'est pas stupide ! Ore-sama apprécie seulement les belles choses !" Ryoma détourna son regard de lui, embarrassé par l'intensité de ces orbes sincères. Puis, les quatre joueurs se retrouvèrent happés par les lèvres carmines rongés par plusieurs dents.

En temps normal, Echizen était un beau garçon, très beau. Il les excitait rien qu'avec ces yeux de chat et ce corps appétissant et bien formé. Ils avaient visiblement sous-estimé son pouvoir attractif.

En portant une robe noire qui contrastait avec le nacré de sa peau, les collants noirs baissés montraient les minces jambes à la texture parfaite. Le tablier blanc n'avait d'utilité que de mettre en valeur le galbe de ses hanches et les chaussures qui le grandissaient de plusieurs centimètres complétaient l'affriolante impression de sa personne.

La figure aux joues colorées et aux lèvres purpurines ne diminuaient aucunement leur excitation qui pulsait douloureusement en eux même si Sanada choisit de la brider en ne laissant pas traîner son regard trop bas.

Atobe crispa ses mains sur la chaise. "Cette tenue a été faite pour toi, boya !" déclara Yukimura en posant un regard plein d'envie sur le jeune joueur. Seul sa maîtrise de lui-même l'astreignait à ne pas se précipiter sur le garçon pour lui prodiguer mille sévices. Le châtain ne résista pas à le taquiner.

Il se rapprocha, la démarche prédatrice. "Dis-moi Ryo-chan, tu as mis des sous-vêtements de fille ou pas ?" La figure rouge, Ryoma recula quand le génie tendit la main vers le tissu de son uniforme. "Pervers", cria t-il en plaquant sa robe contre son corps. "Ne t'avise pas de me toucher Fuji-senpai ! Ni aucun de vous !"

Le sourire du châtain devint carnassier alors qu'il voyait sa proie s'enfuir. Il s'adressa à ses compagnons peu après. "Que voulez-vous faire maintenant ? Pour ma part je me vois mal refuser l'invitation de Ryo-chan ! Un cache-cache et une dégustation gratuite sont un bon programme."

Un doux rire sortit de la bouche du violet qui se leva. "Cela paraît être une bonne idée, ce chaton sauvage a besoin de connaître qui sont ses maîtres, n'est-ce pas Genichirou ?" Le vice capitaine évita son regard sans exprimer une quelconque objection, la vision du plus jeune fraîchement imprimée sur sa rétine.

"Ore-sama va rappeler à ce gosse que ce n'est pas un comportement approprié envers des clients !" promit Atobe, passablement frustré. "Il doit apprendre que l'on ne fait languir Ore-sama sans être puni !"

* * *

 **See you next** **time !**


	18. Virus

L'habitacle empestait l'anxiété.

Des impulsions nerveuses firent tressauter la peau fine de ses paupières avant que ces dernières ne s'ouvrirent brusquement. L'afflux de la luminosité lui brûla aussitôt les iris.

Le prince referma instinctivement ses yeux mouillés, grimaçant de douleur. Son crâne alourdi le maintenait dans un état vaseux assez désagréable. "Gamin, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, les vitres sont fermées !" Le chuintement du verre se mélangea à la voix traînante dont le sens lui échappait.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer et à réfléchir. Une voix plus douce avec néanmoins une connotation inquiète lui parvint à sa gauche. Elle l'appelait et lui priait de lui dire comment il se sentait. "Ryo-chan ? Fais-moi un signe ou montre-moi ton visage au moins, pour que nous puissions voir si tu vas mieux ! Ryo-chan !"

Dans les affres de la douleur due à la contraction désagréable de son abdomen et des élancements dans son cerveau, il discerna avec des efforts de sa part, d'autres bruits de fond: des paroles murmurées.

Encore très étourdi et dérangé par ces bruits parasites, il comprit pourtant qu'il y avait plus de deux personnes qui lui tenaient compagnie. Ne sachant pas où diable il se trouvait ni avec qui et sur quoi, de surcroit son corps reposait, ses réflexions engendrèrent une angoisse bien réelle.

Il avait bien une certitude; la certitude d'avoir horriblement chaud, bien plus chaud encore que pendant les étés au Japon qui représentaient une torture chaque année. L'impression que du feu remplaçait son sang ne quittait pas son esprit. Il se sentait prisonnier de son corps, ses membres pesant plus lourd que du plomb.

"Chaaau..." croassa t-il, la gorge tiraillée par la sécheresse de ses muqueuses. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait couru un marathon dans le désert car sa soif était extraordinairement forte.

A travers ses cheveux, il sentit la surface moelleuse contre sa tête lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dedans alors qu'il tentait d'aérer son cou et de lui donner une fraîcheur bienfaitrice en arquant ses cervicales vers l'arrière. La chaleur lui communiquait des vertiges qui l'amenait à vouloir vomir. Elle lui drainait toute l'énergie, c'était intenable et cette gêne dans sa trachée l'agaçait vraiment !

"Vous ne croyez pas que son uniforme le gêne ?" remarqua le violet, le regard pointé sur son boya gémissant. La figure du plus jeune étant de nouveau dévoilé car au début du trajet, la position prostrée ne favorisait pas un aperçu de son minois rosissant, tous les cinq purent donc se repaître de la vue assez improbable.

On associait difficilement le mot malade avec Echizen et pourtant, à cet instant son état de santé ne se qualifiait pas d'excellent. Mais même avec une peau livide et couvert de transpiration, le plus jeune les attirait encore.

"Je vais le faire" se proposa Fuji, les yeux assombris par une inquiétude sincère. Il n'aimait pas voir son Ryo-chan en proie à une fièvre qui lui donnait une moue souffrante. "Mais un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, bien qu'il ne risque pas de se débattre !"

La main froide sur son front bouillonnant fit gémir sourdement Ryoma, oasis inespéré dans sa fournaise intérieure. Il souhaitait ardemment que son corps soit jeté dans une mare glacée afin d'éteindre les flammes qui dévoraient ses chairs. Il essaya de parler mais sa voix ne perça pas à un niveau sonore suffisant.

Le manque de salive asséchait sa bouche, sensibilisant le moindre mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam. En pleine souffrance, des mains l'attrapèrent par les aisselles et il se sentit basculé en avant. Sanada réceptionna son jeune compagnon avec la plus grande délicatesse.

Il tint Ryoma contre lui pendant que le châtain ôtait la veste noire. Les pupilles noisettes semi-ouvertes plongèrent dans ses yeux, et il y décela de la panique et beaucoup de désorientation. Deux mains tentèrent de le repousser.

Le prince émit un gémissement pitoyable et voulut parler de nouveau.

"Calme-toi Echizen, on t'amène à l'hôpital", le tranquillisa Sanada en restreignant le gigoteur sur ses cuisses. "S'agiter quand on est malade n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, tu vas juste avoir envie de vomir !" Il apposa sa main sur le front brûlant pour voir si la fièvre avait empiré. Haletant, les joues bien colorées, Ryoma chercha à s'extraire de ces doigts.

Il cramait. La température de la peau du vice capitaine de Rikkaidai est bien trop élevé ! Il émit un son plaintif, désirant retrouver la main froide. Plusieurs rires explosèrent dans l'habitacle.

Atobe en face d'eux et Fuji à ses côtés, malgré la situation ne purent s'empêcher de laisser éclater leur hilarité à l'instar de leur compagnon taciturne qui abordait une charmante expression perplexe, n'ayant aucune idée de la raison de l'attitude désespérée du première année.

Comme Yukimura fut le premier à regagner son sérieux bien que Tezuka n'avait esquissé qu'un micro sourire, il voulut dissiper son incompréhension."Il semble que ta température corporelle soit trop élevé Genichirou ! Dans son état, un peu de froid sera plus judicieux."

Retirant ses mains précipitamment, Sanada fut un peu honteux d'avoir rajouté de l'inconfort au malade pendant que Tezuka s'affairait à remplir un verre d'eau au mini bar aménagé. Il le tendit ensuite au châtain qui le remercia chaleureusement.

Puis, ce dernier reprit la petite silhouette qui lui fendait le cœur dans se bras. "Ryo-chan, tu as soif ?" souffla t-il à son oreille. Le plus jeune hocha la tête moins comateux et avala une gorgée d'eau quand le verre se présenta à ses lèvres.

La sécheresse et le tiraillement ne s'atténuèrent nullement mais le peu de fraîcheur entré dans son corps lui donna plusieurs secondes de répit.

"Où...?" bégaya Ryoma d'un ton si faible qu'il ne reconnut pas sa voix. Avaler sa salive s'apparentait à un supplice et la chaleur le rendait fou. Voilà pourquoi il détestait autant attraper un quelconque virus, être malade était l'enfer ! Il n'aimait vraiment pas être dans cette position de faiblesse.

"Chuuut, tu es en sécurité !" murmura Fuji, en enlevant les mèches brunes trempées de sueur du cou moite. Le prince gémit de bonheur grâce à la caresse et au passage d'un tissu frais qui refroidissait la peau de son visage.

C'était si bon, si salvateur quand un braisier s'amusait à monter drastiquement sa température. A l'opposé, Yukimura échangea un regard soulagé avec ses partenaires pendant qu'il épongeait les tempes de leur chaton avec un mouchoir imbibé d'eau.

A l'abandon dans les bras de Fuji, l'aristocrate laissa échapper un sourire tendre avant de taper contre la vitre. "Prévenez les servantes et le médecin de la famille pour qu'ils se préparent à accueillir un malade. Ore-sama veut que tout soit prêt lorsque nous arrivons ! Compris ?"

"L'hôpital semble plus judicieux Keigo, on ne doit plus en être très loin !" contra Tezuka, le visage fermé. "Sa famille voudra sans doute venir et Echizen se sentira plus à l'aise dans un environnement qu'il connaît !" Une quinte de toux sèche coupa court à toutes protestations de la part de l'aristocrate sur le point de rétorquer.

Ryoma s'était redressé et émettait de petits gémissements alors que le châtain frottait délicatement son dos. "Ore-sama l'amène chez moi, il pourra se reposer comme il veut et on pourra le surveiller ! Ore-sama contactera ses parents aussi, ce n'est pas un problème !" ne démordit pas Atobe en passant une main dans ses cheveux. En vérité, il ne voulait en aucun cas que le gamin sorte une seconde de son champ de vision, surtout dans cet état vulnérable.

Le garder près de soi n'était pas discutable, sa possessivité avait atteint un palier supérieur à la vue du prince alangui dans les bras de ses compagnons. Ce dernier avait été après tout si faible qu'il avait fini par s'évanouir.

"Buchou..." gémit Ryoma en ouvrant les yeux lorsque sa joue eut un toucher fantomatique. Avec la pulpe de son doigt, Tezuka survola la figure pâle, toucha le front humide et ancra ses prunelles dans un regard fiévreux. "Tu iras bien Echizen !" promit à demi-mot le brun à lunettes. "Tu n'es pas seul, on est tous là, repose-toi et ne pense plus à rien, nous nous occupons de tout !"

Sanada acquiesça le regard relativement adouci et Fuji caressa affectueusement les cheveux du plus jeune. "Kunimitsu a raison, Keigo a pris les dispositions nécessaires, ne t'inquiète pas !" poursuivit t-il avant de retrouver un air malicieux. "Tu savais qu'il avait un jacuzzi dans chaque salle de bain, ça serait bien qu'on en profite tous non ? Mais je ne te promets pas que je vais résister à un Ryo-chan nu !"

"Syusuke ! Il est malade !" s'indigna le capitaine de Seigaku, désapprouvant l'attitude du génie alors que l'enfant de Dieu, ricana doucement. Il continua à pouffer en voyant le regard de Fuji se teinter d'innocence. "Quoi ?" dit-il faussement étonné. "Ryo-chan sue énormément, c'est normal de vouloir le laver non ? Après, je ne suis pas responsable si ma main s'aventure dans des zones...disons intimes !"

Atobe et Tezuka roulèrent des yeux et se créèrent un mémo de ne jamais laisser le prince avec le châtain. Trop dangereux.

Les lèvres de Ryoma se tordirent en une minuscule grimace sous le regard goguenard de plusieurs passagers. Le prince n'avait peut-être pas la verve de répondre, trop d'effort pour sortir deux mots, mais ses orbes menaçantes prouvait que le virus ne l'avait pas entièrement terrassé. Il avait encore ses oreilles.

Echizen allait le combattre de toutes ses forces, sa virginité était en jeu tout de même. A part son buchou et Sanada-senpai, les autres n'auraient aucun scrupule à l'attaquer dans son état. Il en était sûr.

Peut-être pouvait-il faire confiance au roi des singes aussi car ce dernier lui rabâchait assez qu'il était un gentleman et donc, qu'il ne profitait pas de personnes malades et non consentantes. Mais, il se méfiait quand même.

"A pierre-ciseaux ?" entendit-il. Il fronça les sourcils, pressentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. "Un, deux, trois !" Ryoma s'immobilisa et garda à l'œil ses aînés grâce à sa vision périphérique.

Une exclamation triomphant sortit de la bouche du roi des singes. Tendu, il se mordilla le coin de ses lèvres sèches, appréhendant la raison de sa joie. Il le savait, à chaque fois que ce _fucking monkey_ montrait une telle expression, il préparait un mauvais coup. "Keigo va donc le porter !" déclara Tezuka d'un ton inflexible malgré l'air boudeur des deux sadiques.

Quand il comprit de quoi il en retournait, Ryoma protesta, son corps glissant des genoux du châtain qui plaqua ses bras autour de son torse. "Où veux-tu aller comme ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, à la place je te ferais un massage !" lui susurra Fuji, déclenchant une coulée de sueur lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son sourire de maniaque.

"Sois heureux, Ore-sama te fera l'honneur de te porter !" clama Atobe, la figure empli d'auto-suffisance. "Ore-sama-sama n'aura aucun mal à le transporter, le gosse est aussi léger qu'une plume !"

Toussant, le dit gosse l'incendia du regard et se fit la promesse de se venger de cette humiliation alors que ses aînés concentraient leur attention ailleurs. Notamment sur un débat. A savoir, quel breuvage, était le plus approprié pour un malade.


End file.
